


Like Romeo and er...Romeo?

by SwtBluEyedGrl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Kind of Sad Ending, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwtBluEyedGrl/pseuds/SwtBluEyedGrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's life was turned upside down when he discovered Sirius was his father. Now he searches to bring him back from the veil. Doing this, he meets the Winchesters who he discovers are his mates. But can they open themselves up enough to let him in to both their lives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Romeo and er...Romeo?

**Author's Note:**

> So, um, this was supposed to be a cute, short, fluffy oneshot, however, my mind kind of got away with me, so this is what you get – a ridiculously long, somewhat angsty oneshot. Now, in my story, John doesn't die in the beginning of season 2 – I will actually explain that in the prologue, but I thought I'd give a fair warning. Also, the prologue takes place during season one, but the story actually takes place directly after season six. And I ignore basically everything after how Sirius falls through the veil in Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix.

Prologue:

"God damnit, John. You need to pull your head out of your bloody arse and deal with the rift between you and yours sons, am I understood?"

"Don't you be telling me what to do, boy."

"And don't you tell me what to and what not to do. I do what I damn well please. You need to say you are sorry for being a dick and allow Sam to accept you, just as you need to accept him. Because if you don't, and you follow on this path you've been on, you stubborn arse mule, you are going to die. And it won't be pretty. And for a long time, neither of them will forgive you and damnit, neither will Draco nor I."

There is a pregnant pause over the phone. "Harry, I'm not ready to die."

"You don't have to, John. Drake and I don't want you to either. And neither do your boys."

"How do you know?"

"I had a dream last night, but it was more of a vision than a dream."

Another pause.

"Okay. I'll try and fix it but I can't say for sure that either of them will forgive me."

"For once in your life, John, don't treat them like little soldiers. Treat them like your sons. Treat them like men, because they are. They have grown up so much more than you are ready to accept but if you want to keep your relationship with them, you need to open your eyes. And you need to tell your sons that they need to stop being as stubborn as their dad and accept a truce when they are offered one."

"Okay, and tell Draco I love him and that I will be back soon."

"I will. Oh, and John?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't try and come home tonight."

"Huh?"

"Whatever you do, do not get in the car tonight. Understood?"

"Is that how…I –"

"It's the prelude. Just promise me you won't."

"I won't, I promise. We'll spend the night here."

"Thank you."

Harry hangs up the phone and turns to Draco and Bobby and nods. "They'll be ok so long as John does what I know he can."

Draco, who, up until then had tried to remain strong, let himself cry. "Thank God."

"He loves you Draco, he told me to tell you that."

Draco just nods, hugging Harry close. Bobby – sensing a family moment coming on – exits the kitchen, smiling slightly at the two huddled together.

End Prologue

It had been a long, gruesome hunt. The victim that had captured their attention had been a young girl, around the age of eight. The only remains left over from her had been enough to scar both Dean and Sam for a long time. The demon had taken bits and pieces of the girl, slowly, and fed off them and it had taken three weeks and two more victims to catch the bastard. Ironically enough, it hadn't even been them to dispatch the crazed demon, but rather, a mysterious black haired stranger that had randomly appeared in the middle of their fight, shouted a few phrases before a beam of colored light shot out of what looked like…a stick, and the demon literally evaporated – no body left, the demon gone and the stranger had disappeared again.

After such a horrific fight, the boys thought it would be best to take a break, and go see their Dad and Bobby - get away from the disturbing images still ingrained in their heads. Of course, first to strip the thoughts left over, they went back to their hotel room and fucked like bunnies but quickly after they left with thoughts of the closest thing they had to a home in their heads.

It took a one and a half day drive to get South Dakota and when they finally walked through the front door of Bobby Singer's house, they were shocked to see their dad sitting on the couch, making out with a young boy who looked to be in between Sam and Dean's ages.

Awkwardly, Sam coughs and looks away as his dad and the younger boy jump but don't move apart.

"Sam! Dean!" John exclaims gruffly, getting up to give that random one armed hug to his two sons.

Getting a good look at the guy that their dad had been locked by the mouth with, Dean was reluctant to admit that the young man was actually quite stunning. With platinum blonde hair and an aristocratic face, he looked very refined and incredibly regal.

Noticing the tension in the room, John gestures to the boy, pulling him up and keeping an arm around his shoulders, officially introduces him to his sons. "Boys, I want you to meet Draco Malfoy. Dray, these are my sons."

Draco tosses them a lofty but kind smile. "Hello Samuel, Dean," he nods to them each in kind. "Did the hunt go well?"

Exchanging shocked looks, the boys are at a loss for words.

"My brothers and I used to hunt. One of them still does, avidly, as a matter of the fact, the other only occasionally. I do too, that is…when you're father lets me. He only does if he's going with me," Draco says sarcastically, throwing a fond smirk to John.

"Uh…yeah, we got the demon. He was a sick mother, though," Dean interjects, still slightly stunned by meeting his father.

"Where was it?" Bobby asks, walking in, not at all shocked seeing Draco and John together.

"You knew?"

"Well, yeah, they only share a bedroom every time they stay with me. Where was it? I don't think I told you about any demon."

"Uh, Fort Wayne, Indiana."

Draco's eyes widen for a minute. "Indiana...?" He chokes out.

The boys nod and Draco turns to John, "I'll be right back. I need to see if he's with Blaise." Draco disappears with a loud pop.

Stunned the boys whip around to face each other before turning back to John and Bobby who were both cringing, knowing they'd have to explain it.

"Well, sit down, boys," Bobby says, disappearing to the kitchen, and reappearing a few seconds later carrying a beer for each of them.

"Well, you met Draco, but then there is also Blaise and Harry, Draco's two brothers. Blaise is the eldest of them all and Harry's the youngest but they are all relatively the same age. They are also wizards. Now, I know exactly what you're thinking but they aren't those types of wizards. To be honest, I tried to kill them at first," John says, looking down bashfully.

Bobby, finding it time to cut in, starts talking. "They aren't the type of devil worshipping witches you're thinking of, ya idjits. They were born with their magic and those three only use it for good."

"How'd you meet them?"

"Well…to make a long story short, Harry saved my life. Twice. Actually, after what happened with Castiel, three times now."

"How did he save us from Castiel?"

"Well, right after Cas went all 'Me God, You Servants' on us, do you remember what I did?"

"You grabbed both of us and yelled something in Latin, I figured it was just one of those things you'd learned throughout the years."

"I used what's called a portkey. Harry made it for me. It's basically a charmed object that, when a certain word is said, it brings you to the place it is predetermined to go. I never thought I'd actually have to use it, but it was a safety precaution Harry wanted to take. I yelled 'Domus' which means home. I actually have one just for the safe room, too but since Harry had the forethought to ward the house from unwanted visitors, I didn't have to worry 'bout taking us there."

"Jesus, you're making Harry sound like a friggin' saint here."

"Well…not far from it actually," John sniggers. "But he's a veteran, so he knew all the safety precautions to take when fighting a war."

"If he's younger than that boy you're shacking up with, I highly fucking doubt that," Dean snorts.

"Watch your tone with me, boy," John shouts, angered. "He's the only reason Sammy and I are alive right now. Am I understood?"

"What the hell is that supposed to me-" Dean starts but is cut off by the sound of a loud crack and mumbled cursing followed by a booming crash.

"Well shit, that's not good," Bobby mumbles, getting up to check, John following closely behind. The boys, eager to see what's going on, follow at a safe distance behind their father. They pull up short behind John when they get a good view of what was going on to cause such a loud racket.

There are two men, Draco and another one, dark skinned, dark haired, dark eyed and tall, carrying another boy, a short black haired boy with stunningly beautiful but shockingly pale features.

Dean and Sam exchange glances, realizing slowly that this was the same boy they had seen earlier, the one who had saved their asses and killed the demon.

"What the hell happened to Harry?" Bobby shouted, startled at seeing the young pale boy paler than he's ever seen him.

"Missouri said he's magically drained. I don't know what he did, but it damn near killed him," the dark skinned boy said.

"Blaise, how'd he end up with you?"

"I think he just grabbed a portkey and said a word, because he was too drained to apparate."

"Are you sure he's drained and not…having an episode?"

"He hasn't been calling out or anything, we just need to lay him down where he's comfortable. Where's Rumsfeld, God only knows why the dog loves him," Blaise trails off, smiling as Rumsfeld appears and nudges Harry in his hands. Hoisting Harry close to him, Blaise shakes his head at the weight of his brother – Harry needed to eat more.

He stalks through to the next room and settles him down on the couch, smiling slightly as Rumsfeld jumps up on the couch next to Harry and settles down, content to watch over his friend.

He jumps back with a loud gasp as Harrys body shimmers and slowly shifts to its normal state. Blaise rushes to cover Harry with a blanket only to turn around and see all the other people in the house standing behind him, various stages of shock covering their faces.

"Why…why does he have…a tail and cat ears?" Sam asked, his voice sounding quite strangled.

Blaise looks to Draco, both at a loss for words.

Draco's face crumples in confusion. "He told me what this meant…but I'm not sure how this works…" Blaise looks at him, even more confused.

"What does this mean?"

"He can only relax with people he knows and trusts. Bobby is like his dad, you and I are brothers, and John is my mate and despite Dean and Sam's relation to John, he wouldn't trust them without due cause. Which means –"

"Mates." Blaise breathes, cutting Draco off but speaking too softly for anyone besides those two to hear.

"Dray, what does that mean?" John asks, worry coloring his voice.

"It means his body, the neko part anyways, recognizes a deeper, intimate connection with those two," Blaise says, nodding to Sam and Dean.

Bobby's eyes widen, recognizing where Draco and Blaise are going with this.

Draco, knowing he has to explain everything to the boys turns to Bobby. "How much did you tell them while I was gone?"

"Just that you were natural wizards. I didn't know how much you wanted me to tell."

Draco looks to Blaise, "You keep an eye on Harry, let me know if he shows any signs of one of his visions. I'll tell them what they need to know."

Blaise nods, settling on the floor next to the couch. Pulling a book off one of Bobby's end tables he starts flipping through it.

Draco leads the group to the kitchen where he pulls out a beer and sips gingerly from it. "Oh, where to start?" He sighs, mumbling into his drink.

"To start with, there are three types of wizards. Purebloods, half-bloods and muggle-borns. Muggles, by the way, are normal people, like you, without powers. Purebloods are those born from the so-called 'pure' families, the families are born only from those with magical heritage. Blaise and I are both purebloods. A half-blood, tends to have both magical and muggle heritage. And then, obviously, muggle-borns are a magical being born from two non-magical parents."

"You neglected to mention Harry anywhere in there. I thought you three were brothers, despite the fact that you look nothing alike; how exactly does that work?" Dean points out.

"That's because Harry is a special case. But can I explain that later? There is a lot that has to be explained before that." Receiving nods from the two boys – the ones who have yet to hear this story – Draco goes on. "Most purebloods are elitist, believing that only purebloods or at least half-bloods should be allowed to be taught magic. They have a nasty term for muggle-borns, mudbloods, which essentially calls them 'dirty blood'.

Draco went on to discuss and Hogwarts and the houses and the standards for each of the houses and then he told of Voldermort and his reign, and his murder of Harry's parents. "Harry was left with his mother's sister and her husband, both of whom were horrid people. They abused and starved him and…when he was sixteen, right before his seventeenth birthday when he came into his…inheritance and could legally be declared an adult by Wizarding London's standards, the abuse got ten times worse. Like, the whole summer before he came back to school. Originally, Harry and I hated each other with a passion. Couldn't stand the sight of each other. I'd offered him friendship his first year there but he made friends with a son from a family who hated us and because of that, he turned my friendship down.

"To make matters worse, we were sorted into different houses and Blaise, who was our age, was sorted into my house. It was kind of assumed that all those who were sorted into Slytherin would eventually become Death Eaters – the name that was given to all of Voldemort's followers. All through school we hated each other. I thought he was a spoiled brat who was only known for his fame, and he thought I was a spoiled brat only known for my money and my last name – which at that time, I was. I was used to getting my way through my name which was exactly what I thought Harry did.

"It wasn't until seventh year, a couple months before Harry defeated Voldemort that I changed my mind and knew I could never follow through with my parents' plans for me. I was supposed to get the dark mark, a brand for Death Eaters, in a week when I accidentally walked in on a Death Eater meeting and, because he was so mad at me, Voldermort put me under the cruciatus curse which is the worst pain you can imagine times ten. He held me under for twenty minutes but it felt like days. After that, Blaise, who at that point had become my best friend, and I left. We went to Harry and I asked for safety. Without any questions, he accepted us right in and like that, all those years of antagonism between us, was gone - granted we weren't exactly friends but we weren't so angry with each other. It wasn't until three months later, during one of the battles where I killed my own father to save Harry that we all became friends.

"Unfortunately, I'd heard some plans from my father before I had to kill him and they were not something I could keep from Harry. So, I'd confided in Blaise and he helped me figure out a way that we could keep Harry in the room long enough to tell him what we'd heard. We planned to do it on the night of his birthday; a night he'd told me he always spent alone because that was what he was used to. So we managed to lock him in his room with us in it. And I told him exactly what I'd heard about his best friends, the ones who had been paid for six years to befriend him – with his own money – and who were about to turn him in to Voldemort."

Here come several outraged cries. Draco smiles sadly, turning and throwing a sad look towards where Blaise was desperately trying not to look like he was listening.

"Why didn't you tell us this?" Bobby exclaims.

"I promised him I would not tell anybody. Unfortunately, from what I've heard, there are rumors about them moving soon, and I am worried about what measures they might take in getting to him. I feel it safest that everyone knows and is on the lookout for them, in case they do try something."

John and Bobby nod while Sam and Dean sit there, still slightly confused as to while they were being told about all of this.

"To continue: Harry refused to believe us and tried ridiculously hard to get out. Unfortunately, it hit midnight right after we told him the very beginning of the story and he came into his inheritance. Halfway to the door, he collapsed and started spazzing out, looking like he was in a seizure. Blaise and I freaked out, calling out to everyone that Harry needed help but no one could get in because we'd locked the doors and we'd forgotten to unlock them. We started trying to calm down and after about ten minutes, he calmed down, and that's when the change happened.

"He sprouted cat ears and grew a tail but Blaise and I ignored that until he opened his eyes. That was when Blaise realized the door was locked and unlocked it. Everyone came rushing in but they all kind of freaked out when they saw him. I was trying to get everyone to help but they all literally froze when they saw him. He latched onto my arm, holding me close and shuffling behind me, shielding himself from the others in the room. His two best friends were standing there, as was the headmaster of our school and his best friend's family and his pseudo-Godfather, Remus. His friend's mom started to move towards him and all he did was whimper and hide further behind me, trying to pull Blaise in front of him as a shield too.

"Realizing something wasn't right, we tried to clear the room but no one would leave. Eventually, Blaise started sending curses to get everyone to leave and that was when Harry calmed down and started talking. He told us that he could hear what they'd been thinking; that it hadn't been pretty. He said that most of them were using him, that only four of them – the twins, George and Fred, Remus and Severus Snape, someone everyone thought hated Harry– had actually been concerned. Blaise and I could not, for the life of us, figure out how he knew that until a couple of minutes later when he whispered to us that he'd heard what they'd been thinking and that everyone besides me, Blaise, the twins and Remus had been wishing he'd died instead of just changing.

"We ran away that night and the twins along with Remus and Severus came with us. We hid in Harry's family's house for a long time. We waited for a while, doing countless hours of research on what he was and who he was when he told us he'd been talking to someone. In his head. We asked if he was crazy. He told us it was a lady by the name of 'Mother'. Just Mother. He explained everything she'd been telling him – that she was mother earth, and he was basically a God, or, well, a type of God called a Neko, a God that takes part human form, part cat form.

"He told us everything she'd told him at that point. That his real parents were James Potter and Sirius Black – the man he'd been told was his Godfather, a man that had been in prison up until his third or fourth year, I think it was, and who had been killed only recently by his own blood, was really his other parent. That Sirius had given him to James and Lily to make certain he was taken care of, because he'd had a feeling for a while that something was going to happen. That he got his 'God' blood from Sirius. That Severus, who everyone thought was a Deatheater, was really a spy, trying to help Harry get out from under Dumbledore's control. Then he told us he'd been having visions for a while. Of things that were going to happen. Mostly minor things, really, but recently they'd become more focused on Voldemort and killing him. He told us that when he'd talked to Mother, she told him he could kill Voldemort if he was willing to accept help. He had to take a blood bond with us, Blaise and I, and accept us as brothers. She told him he needed our help, our strength , to defeat 'Moldy Voldy' as we'd dubbed him.

"So we took the bond and that's how we became brothers. A couple weeks later, Voldemort stormed Harry's house but because of his visions, he had seen it coming for a while and was ready for it. He met Voldemort by the door and, feeding off of the emotions from the five of us who still cared enough to back him up, he closed his eyes and focused his energy and disintegrated Voldemort and his followers. Unfortunately, he wasn't quite as fast as he would have liked and we lost Severus.

"He passed out right after, and it took him four days to recover. When he finally woke up, he told us something that he'd deemed irrelevant until after the war was over. The veil that Sirius, one of his fathers – the one who had been killed most recently – had fallen through, only led to Hell – it didn't truly kill. Because of that, Mother told him that were he to find the right demon, his father could be released from Hell. He told us all about demons and his new ability to kill them – thanks to his Neko inheritance – and about his plan to do so. He did research and found that most of them were here, so we moved out here. We left behind the twins and Remus and moved in with Blaise's aunt, Missouri, in Kansas. It was through her that we met John and ever since, we have been travelling, killing demons, trying to find a way to bring Sirius back."

"I'm confused – how can he kill demons so easily?" Dean asks, brow furrowed.

"You don't understand. He is the last true 'God' left. There used to be hundreds, Nekos which are cats, Inus which are dogs, Kitsunes are foxes and Ookami, wolves. All the others, Inus, Kitsunes and Ookami, they are all dead. He really is the last 'God' left, regardless of kind and Gods were used, a long time ago, to kill demons. Because he is the last, he was blessed with all the powers of the other Gods but only the looks of the God he actually is. Because of that, he can kill all demons, rather than just one type, sometimes with very little effort and other times, it takes much, much more time and effort."

"You mentioned he has visions," Sam starts, "What kind?"

"They are kind of like yours, but his are immensely more subjective. He has visions based on decisions people make. Change your decision, change his vision and people change their minds quite often. They tend to happen when he's asleep, much like dreams, and just like you, he can have them in them when he's awake but that is generally only when Mother wants him to."

Pausing, Draco hears a low keening sound from the living room and is off his seat, kneeling next to Harry in a minute.

"I think he's having a vision," Blaise murmurs, resting his head against Harry's forehead.

Suddenly, Harry lets out an ear-piercing scream, shaking the house.

Draco turns to Blaise, worried. "This cannot be a good one, either."

It took ten minutes to wake Harry up and when he did, it was with a jolt and a scream.

His eyes flash open, glowing bright green and his throat works, trying to make another scream but unable to do so. He starts panting and clutching out in front of himself, trying to grab on to something. Realizing he needs a hold on reality, Blaise throws an arm out in front of him and Harry latches on to it. Rumsfeld licks Harry's cheek and Draco strokes his forehead gently. Slowly, his panting eases and his eyes stop glowing. "Sorry," he murmurs, releasing Blaise's arm and hiding his cheek in Rumsfeld's neck. Rumsfeld whines and tries to lick his ears, cleaning them for Harry. He lets out a low chuckle and kisses his neck before pulling back.

"What was it about?" Bobby asks from the doorway, moving over to sit across from the couch.

"Castiel."

Everyone's breathing catches.

"He knows about me. And he intends to use me to his advantage."

"Shit," Draco mutters, stroking behind Harry's ears. Inadvertently, he lets out a low purr and then his cheeks color in embarrassment. Dean and Sam move into the doorway next to Bobby and Harry's eyes widen. Why isn't my body turning back? He thinks, mind racing frantically.

You know the answer to that, Mother tells him and Harry sighs, understanding.

Why do I always get the freaky shit? I mean, two mates, honestly?

A breathy laugh is all he gets in reply.

Dean eyes Harry from his position in the doorway, and can't help but think that this boy really is beautiful. Not the typical hot, that comes with males – he's too feminine for that – but really gorgeous. He's dreadfully short, not much taller than 5'2 or 5'3 with delicate features, like a button nose, and high, but not sharp, cheek bones. His hair sits just below his shoulders, long, straight and black. His pointy cat ears and long black tail only make him that much cuter, adding a child-like innocence to Harry that Dean now knows for a fact is not there. The tail is wrapped around his tiny waist in a comforting position and when Harry gets up and moves to look out the window, Dean almost whistles appreciatively at the view his ass poses, high, round and pert. It could make even a monk sin.

"If you wish to keep your bollocks intact," Harry's voice, sweet but threatening, warns, "You will take your eyes off my arse, Dean Winchester."

Dean can't keep the shocked look off his face and Sam giggles.

"I would not laugh Samuel; you were staring just as hard. Only yours wasn't a leer – it was more of an appraisal."

It was Sam's turn to choke and Dean holds back his laugh, elbowing Sam in the gut.

Harry turns around, a faint smirk on his face – until he trips over the leg of the end table. Everyone bursts out laughing as Harry lets out a slew of curses that would have even the most colored of sailors blushing.

"Aren't Gods supposed to be graceful, Harry?" Sam asks, a broad grin covering his face.

"That trait eluded me in the transformation. I've never been graceful, I never will be." Harry manages to look indignant as he picks himself up off the ground.

John shakes his head, holding a hand out to Harry who gratefully latches on to it. "You ok, boy?"

Harry nods, "Thanks, John."

He gets a grunt in response.

"How you manage to be stealthy on hunts, I will never know. And aren't cats supposed to always land on their feet?" Blaise shoots at him, a devious grin covering his face.

"Don't go all Slytherin on me now, Blaise," Harry shoots back, eyes narrowed but with a twinkle that belies any anger.

"Oh please, you do it all the time!"

"Wait…I thought you said he was in Gryffindor?" Sam asks.

"I was supposed to be in Slytherin – the sorting hat wanted me there, actually, but because I begged him not to put me there – because of Draco, I am ashamed to admit – he allowed me to go to Gryffindor," Harry explains, face cast downward.

"Yeah, and everyone but Harry seems to have gotten over it by now," Draco adds, rolling his eyes.

Harry shrugs, a grin back on his face before he suddenly cocks his head, the alertness in his eyes fading and a faraway look entering.

"Uh…is he ok?" Dean asks.

John nods. "He's talking to mother."

"He doesn't do it out loud?"

"Nope. It's all through his thoughts." An awkward silence follows before Harry comes back with a gasp.

"So, what'd she have to say?"

Harry blushes and looks at Dean and Sam before staring at his fidgeting thumbs. "Nothing," he mutters.

Draco and Blaise trade devious grins before pouncing on Harry, Draco stroking his ears, Blaise, his tail. Harry starts purring, unable to help himself and arching into the stroking. At one particularly loud purr he gives. "OK! I'll tell you, later. Okay? I just can't say it…" he pauses, glancing at John and Bobby, "Now."

Catching the hint, they nod and back off. Confused, the other four share wry grins before the fireplace sparks and the ashes glow before a face comes through.

"Remus!" Harry exclaims, rushing to the fireplace.

"Hey pup," Remus says. "How's things?"

"Good! Are you going to come through?" Remus nods, and the face goes away in the fireplace.

"Wha-?" Dean starts, not sure where to go.

"Was that-?" Sam also stutters, confused.

There is a large flash of green and a tall man with brown hair flopping into his face. His features are a little scruffy and he has a deep five o'clock shadow.

"Remus!" Harry yelps, jumping onto the man. "Where's Teddy?" He pouts, pulling back, looking for the younger boy.

"The twins have him. I just came to tell you Ash needs to talk to you. Ellen says you haven't been to see her in too long. And Jo is getting anxious."

"Tell her I'll be by tomorrow. And my godson better be there! I haven't seen him in such a long time! How are the twins?" Harry asks in one breath.

"They're good. Missing you as well." Looking up, he notices the two new people standing there and Harry's form. "Uhm, Harry?"

"Long story. I'll tell you about it tomorrow so I don't have to explain it to Ellen again."

Remus nods. "So how'd the demon in Indiana go?"

"Good, I killed him in one go. But it took up a lot of my core."

Remus sends him a scowl and admonishes him for using too much. "You know better, pup."

"How's the wolfsbane search going? Have you found someone who brews it like Severus?"

"I know Severus would roll over in his grave, but I think I found one in a Wizarding community in San Francisco who might even be better than he was."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Harry smiles at him.

They spend the rest of the night with introductions of Remus to the brothers and catching up, munching on a couple of pizzas Harry made.

"I'll be back by noon. I promise," Harry says, pulling himself together and hiding his ears and tail. Draco glowers at him.

"If you aren't, and you haven't at least called, I reserve full right to come charging in and finding you."

Harry rolls his eyes. "Fine. Tell Blaise not to fling curses this time. I was the one to clean up last time." Bobby snorts and Harry whacks him on the chest. "It's true, not funny."

Harry steps into the fire place, grabbing a handful of floor power and yelling "Roadhouse" before green flames come up and engulf him. The flames die down and Harry is gone.

Harry stumbles out of the fireplace at the roadhouse, but before he can fall, is caught by two pairs of hands. "Harry!" Fred exclaims.

"How are –" George starts.

"You?" Fred finishes, smiling with his brother.

"I'm good. Where are Ellen, Jo, Ash and Remus?"

"Ellen and Remus are in the store room," Fred says, a devious grin on his face.

"Jo is playing Ash out of some money at the poker tables," George says.

"And my nephew?"

"Unca Hawwy! Unca Hawwy!" Teddy yells, running towards Harry, hair changing into a bright yellow.

Harry drops to his knees, hugging Teddy as he comes running at him, arms outstretched.

"How's my favorite godson?" Harry asks, picking Teddy up and hoisting him on his hip.

"I'm your only Godson!" Teddy exclaims, rolling his eyes like this was such a tedious task.

"Oh my goodness! You're right! I'll have to change that soon! Then you can be my favorite!" Harry replies, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah!" Teddy responds, a grin adorning his face.

Harry puts him back on the ground. "How about you go get Ash and Jo and bring them to the bar. I'll get your dad and Ellen, how does that sound?"

"Yeah!" Teddy exclaims, "Only if I get to sit in your lap!"

"Of course!" Harry exclaims as Teddy runs away. Fred and George wrap an arm around Harry each. "So, how's the shop going, guys?"

"Good! We're earning so much money we're thinking of –" George starts.

"Opening up another branch in San Francisco and another in North Carolina," Fred finishes.

"If you need any backing or anything, I can help. My investment in your first shop has really paid off."

"Thanks Harry!"

"We might take you up on that."

Harry leans against the storeroom door, pounding his fist against it. "Oi, you bloody lovebirds! Quit shagging and open the door!"

"Cheeky rat-bastard!" Ellen shouts through the door.

"Well, I didn't come here to listen to you two toss off!" Harry shouts back.

"Get stuffed! We'll be out in a minute!" Remus shouts back.

Harry turns around chortling. "I always manage to get a rise out of him."

The three make their way to bar, settling into seats as Jo, Ash and Teddy come out of the back. Teddy comes flying at him, tripping across a loose board. In a flash, Harry is up, his tail wrapping around Teddy's waist and keeping him off the floor.

Teddy lets out a happy squeal and asks to be thrown up. Using his tail, Harry flicks him up in the air and catches him again, setting him on the ground. Teddy giggles as Harry sits in his seat, crawling into Harry's lap, Teddy sucks his thumb and leans back against Harry's chest, trying to snuggle into it. Harry pulls his thumb out but lets him cuddle.

"Where's my daddy?" Teddy asks, yawning.

"Are you tired already, it's hardly ten!"

Jo, Fred and George look down.

"They kept me up! We watchded movies all night!" Teddy exclaims, pointing at the three. Harry rolls his eyes as Remus and Ellen come in looking slightly ruffled.

"So, I believe I was told we needed to talk?" Harry asks, gesturing to let them have the stage.

"Well, Ash has a hunt for you, so go ahead Ash."

Ash turns towards him, pulling out his outdated computer. "I've been watching weather charts – there is huge demon activity out in California. It's in a little town – Sacramento – and when I checked into it, there have been four missing males between the age of 20 and 30 in the last two weeks."

"Are we thinking…"Harry trails off.

"I am. With the information that one bit-"

"Bitter demon," Harry cuts him off with a glare, nodding down to Teddy who was blinking tiredly against his chest.

"Right – the information the demon told us indicates that the demon who might know something about your dad has a very specified type. And they all look fairly similar to the description. Tall, around 6'2, 6'3 each, long, shaggy black hair, brown eyes."

Harry nods sagely. "Alright, I'll be there in a couple days. When I can be."

Jo looks at Harry. "I want to go with you."

"Jo, if this is the demon…"

"I know. It won't be pretty."

"Not just that. I'm not sure I'll be able to control myself. Up until now, we've only been going after the lower demons, just to get information so I've been able to keep myself in check. But now, if this is him – I just don't know."

"Maybe it's for the better, then Harry. I mean, what could it hurt to have me there to back you up. I could help you. I need to go."

Harry hesitates then nods. "Ok. But if I do lose my temper, I need you to promise me not to get involved or try and stop me in any way. It could be worse for you, Jo. I just don't know."

Jo nods. "I want to go." Harry nods again, accepting it.

"So, now that the serious stuff is out of the way – tell my why you could change form with Dean and Sam!" Jo exclaims, clapping excitedly.

"Shh – I'm going to go put Teddy to bed and then I will tell you about it." Harry carefully pulls Teddy into his arms, attempting not to jostle him too much. He walks off for a few moments, coming back minutes later to Remus filling them in on his presence and what he'd noticed.

Making Ellen turn the 'Open' sign to 'Closed', Harry phases back into his cat form, ignoring the twins who bat his tail back and forth between them. Rolling his eyes, he turns to Ellen and Remus. "Samuel and Dean Winchester are my mates."

Ignoring both their shocked looks and the twins' sudden stillness he goes on. "Mother has informed me that they were both already having…sex…and that adding me into the equation would simply be another dynamic."

Ellen stifles a laugh. "Does John know that they are…you know?"

Harry nods his head. "Yes. John may act naïve and he may see what he wants to see, but he definitely knows. I can see it in the way he looks at them, but honestly, after how close they grew up, it's not that much of a surprise to anyone."

"So you can't play it off as if you brought them together?" Remus asks, looping an arm around Ellen, pulling her close.

"I mean, probably, I could," he shrugs, unsure. "But what's the point? If he already knows, what does it matter?"

"This is sooo unfair," Fred states from behind him, petting his ears again.

"I know!" George pouts petulantly.

Rolling his eyes, Harry leans back to face both of them. "What's unfair boys?"

"You have two mates and they aren't us!" Fred states, crossing his arms, mirroring his brothers pout.

That forces a shocked laugh from Harry. "What?" Remus chokes out.

"If Harry was going to have two mates, who are brothers, I think it's only fair that it should have been us!" George states. "Ask Mother why it wasn't."

"Yeah, ask Mother!" Fred echoes.

"I will, later."

Remus narrows his eyes. "I need to meet the boys who are going to be soiling my pup then. I need to ensure that they are ok. Ellen, Jo, are you guys ok to watch Teddy?" She nods.

"We're going to meet them too!" Fred exclaims, high-fiving with his brother.

Harry rolls his eyes. "Oh blimey." Together, they all traipse to the fireplace and find their way through back to Bobby's house.

"We're back!" Harry yells out, falling through the fireplace only to have the twins grab him from behind to keep him off the floor. Looking up, he sees John, Bobby, Draco, and the two Winchester boys sitting scattered among the various chairs in the living room and Harry figures Blaise went home. Harry's brow furrows when he notices Dean's eyes narrow where the twins are touching him. Is the bond already taking effect? He asks Mother.

I believe both Samuel and Dean are feeling the beginnings of the bond's effects on them. Dean has always been the hothead, though, and is likely showing any reactions more than Sam while they are both feeling it. Inadvertently, Harry nods, shaking off the funny looks he receives.

"I, um, I need to talk to you, Sam, Dean," Harry says, cursing himself for stuttering. Giving Remus and the twins a glare, he tells them to stay put. Draco gives the twins a hug and pulls them over, ensuring they will stay there.

Leading the boys into the kitchen, he pulls out a beer for the two boys before grabbing a bottle of tequila and a shot glass for himself. He throws them the beers, motioning for them to sit down, settling himself into a seat across from them and pouring himself his first shot. He knocks it back, ignoring their looks. "Any other liquor and I am sloshed but I can handle my tequila."

"What did you have to talk to us about?" Sam asks.

Pouring himself another shot, he cracks his neck, muttering "Bleeding hell," and throwing back the shot again.

"Put the tequila away, Harry!" Remus yells.

"Get arsed! I need it for what I'm about to do." Thinking quickly, he casts a silencing spell on the entire kitchen room.

"Look, I've never been all that eloquent, so I am going to come out and say it. I know you two are buggering."

"WHAT?" A thundering voice shouts from the doorway.

"Well that's just brill," Harry mutters, this time, not even bothering with a glass and just taking a swig of the tequila. "That was what I was trying to avoid."

"My boys are doing WHAT with each other?" John shouts, shaking the room.

"Oi, John, don't be a tosser," Harry shouts back, cancelling the silencing spell on the room. "Draco, come get John the fuck out of here." Harry turns back to the boys, sinking back down in the seat and sipping the tequila again. "He knew, he just feels like being a right arse, boys. Don't be stroppy."

Dean throws Harry a look. "Stroppy?"

"Don't sulk, it's below you. Like I said, he knew. He just wanted to muck up what I had to say."

"Which is? Don't get me wrong, it's cool and all you know that we're…having sex…but what does that have to do with you? Or were you just trying to show off your skills of visions?" Sam asks, getting defensive.

"Don't be a div, Samuel. And don't be snarky, either. I'm getting there. I assume you were told I was a Neko." He gets the necessary nods and continues. "I should probably give you some background about Nekos, in any case.

"Basically, Nekos, or any God of my type, has a mate, sometimes, up to two or three mates. Typically, the mate is of the opposite sex, regardless of what sex the God is. Sometimes, if there is more than one mate, the sex is mixed, but typically when there are multiple mates, they are all of the same gender. In those cases, or in all same sex cases, I suppose, the God is the ultimate submissive. So, if there are three in a mating, the God is always the submissive, always the catcher – in a way – never a pitcher."

"…Ok," Dean says. "And why does this affect us?"

Sam nudges him with his elbow. "He's trying to tell us we're his mates."

"Before you freak out, have you been having feelings towards me? Besides when you first saw me and stared at my arse," Harry says, pointedly staring at Dean.

"Well, I mean, I didn't appreciate those two twins touching you, if that's what you mean."

"That is the beginning of your feelings as the bond starts. As it goes, that will progress into possessiveness and jealousy."

Dean sits back in his chair, absorbing what was said.

"What does being mated require of us?" Sam asks

"Up until you two are ready to accept the mate, which I think you can tell what that would entail, I really only need casual touches, like the brush of a hand, or a hand on the shoulder, or even a peck on the cheek. I wouldn't have needed that but by realizing you were jealous, you accepted a portion of the bond, so now I need some sort of physical touch."

"What happens if we don't accept the bond?" Dean asks.

Harry looks down at his hands. "Well, now that I've found my mates and they are aware of what they are, if I'm rejected or they don't accept the bond, I will basically fade. It'll take about a year, but it's typically a long, painful existence of my soul – or whatever we want to think is within me since I am a God – ripping itself apart from me. But, honestly, you cannot let that persuade you either way. Mother and I will figure something out if you aren't ready for the bond or don't want to accept it. She's not willing to let me die easily."

"Harrrrrry!" Fred calls out.

"Are you done yet?" George asks petulantly.

"Yes, but I believe the boys need a moment to digest the information. They're looking a little…dumbfounded. They can come out when they're ready," Harry says, giving them a meaningful look, taking another swig of the tequila and slamming it on the kitchen table. Standing up resignedly, he leaves the brothers sitting and moves into the living room.

Sam turns to Dean and leans his head on his brother's shoulder. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, what do you think about Harry?"

"I mean, I think it's cool that he lives our lifestyle, basically. And it doesn't hurt that he's hot."

"Ridiculously hot," Dean throws in, a small smile on his face as he conjures a mental image of Harry's ass.

Sam rolls his eyes, smacking Dean in the stomach. "I'm not sure I want him to fade if we don't accept the bond."

"Are we not going to?" Dean asks.

"I don't know. I kind of like it just being us two. I mean, he'd be nice, when neither of us really wants to bottom, but that would change the dynamic."

"How about we see how we feel tonight…"Dean trails off meaningfully and Sam, catching on, smiles and nods. Resolved, both boys stand up, walking into the living room.

They freeze, both bodies slightly twitching in anger. On the loveseat are the twins with Harry laying over them, one of them stroking his hair gently, the other stroking up and down his legs. Even though they have no current claim over him, and they know it, the brothers can't help but be jealous. Who are these boys to be stroking their Harry? He is ours, Dean thinks, a growl building in the back of his throat.

Sensing the antagonism in the room, Harry shoves himself off the twins and moves to sit on the ground by the fireplace. Turning his back to the fire roaring there, he stretches out and allows the heat to warm his body. He lets out a small purr and his tail flicks back and forth. Remus turns towards the twins, nodding and all three stand up, dragging the Winchester boys out of the room.

"HEY!" Harry yells, waiting until they turn around. "Go easy on them." All he gets is a gentle laugh and Harry shakes his head.

He turns his head to face Draco. "Hey, Drayy," he purrs gently.

Draco eyes Harry's prone form warily. "Yes?"

"Can you get me some milk?" He asks, turning his big doe eyes on his brother.

Draco attempts to close his eyes, but he's too late, already having been subjected to the look. Groaning, he pushes himself off John, ignoring the laughs sent his way. In the kitchen, he grabs a glass and fills it with milk, warming it in the microwave for a few seconds before bringing it out to Harry who is rolling on the ground by the fire contentedly. He rolls his eyes and coughs, bringing Harry out of his daze with a grin.

Harry's eyes dart around the room, taking in Draco's amused smirk and John and Bobby's laughter. "Woops…" he murmurs, a bashful grin overtaking his face. "It feels so nice!" He whispers, an eager look on his face.

He garners several laughs with that as he pulls himself onto the love seat, taking the warm glass from Draco's hand. He yanks Draco down next to him and snuggles into Draco's side. "I miss you," Harry says. "I feel like we don't talk anymore."

Asking John and Bobby to leave without actually phrasing it, he pulls Harry up to face him. "I miss you too, Harry. What's the matter?" He asks, noting the concern in Harry's eyes.

"I don't want to lose you, Dray. I feel like, now that I have my mates…it's not going to be the same."

"Harry James Potter. You will never get rid of me. Blaise and I, we're always going to be there for you. Nothing can ever change that."

Harry nods, looking down and taking a sip of his milk.

"Harry. What else is wrong? There's something else."

Harry hesitates, "I have tried so many times, Draco, to picture what my life will be like when I am finally done with what I must accomplish. Will I have one mate, or two? Will they be male or female? Will we have kids? Will I have succeeded and will Sirius be alive? No matter what answers I come up with, I am never quite sure of how it will end and when I am done trying to picture it, I always come away discontent. I know who my mates are, now. But I feel like my future is still so undecided. I don't know if they'll accept me, or if they do, how our lives will turn out. Will we stay as close? Or will we drift apart? There are just so many unknowns in my life right now that I'm unsure of anything and I think it's causing me to second guess everything. Something just doesn't feel right with Sam and Dean, but I can't put my finger on it."

Draco wraps an arm around Harry's shoulders. "No one can ever fully know their future and I know you can't always get visions specifically about your future, so this is something new and uncomfortable for you. You're unsure, I get that. But Harry, rewards don't come without their risks. And like I said; I'm not leaving you. Honestly, Harry, never. Not willingly, I swear."

Smiling at Draco, Harry throws his arms around Draco's shoulders, pulling him in close. The pop of apparition shocks Harry and Draco into pulling apart. "Unca Hawwy!" An excited voice yelps.

"Teddy! Where are Aunt Ellen and Jo?" Harry demands, pulling the young boy who popped in front of him onto his lap.

Teddy shrugs. "I was sweeping and I wanted to see you. So here I am!" Teddy's arms fling wide open in a theatrical gesture.

Turning to Draco, Harry whispers, "Can you floo call Ellen and Jo and let them know? I am going to go tell Remus that Teddy can now accidentally apparate, apparently."

Draco nods, moving off the couch and helping Harry up. Settling Teddy on the ground, he immediately scuffles behind Harry's legs, walking in between them as Harry walks out to junkyard and turns a corner. He comes to a halt at seeing all the Winchesters, Bobby, Remus, and the twins sitting on the porch, each gulping down a bottle of beer.

"I'm shocked," Harry calls out.

"Why?" Dean asks, turning to face Harry.

Immediately, Harry's eyes narrow at seeing the bruise blossoming on Dean's cheek. "I take it back," he says, glaring at George as his eyes focus in on the braised and bruised knuckle.

George throws him an innocent look. "What? He was being an ass!"

"He's always that way, you have to deal, you can't punch him every time he gives you lip."

Teddy tugs on his pant leg. "What does 'giving lip' mean, Unca Hawwy?"

Smiling gently down at him, "It means he was being a smart alec."

"Oh…Up! Up!" Teddy demands, reaching his hands up to Harry so he can pick him up.

Harry hoists the tyke up onto his hip, stepping up onto the porch.

Sam's eyes soften at seeing how gentle and loving Harry is with the boy, however he blinks when he sees the boy's features shift, hair changing color to match Harry's and face changing to look like a miniature version of him.

"Teddy," Remus starts, "What did I tell you about changing in front of people you don't know? How did you even get here?"

"I went 'pop', like you and Unca Hawwy and Geowge and Fwed do!" Teddy exclaims clapping his hands. "And since Unca Hawwy stayed in his cawt fowm, I thoughted it was otay!"

"Uhm, yeah, Remus, that's what I meant to talk to you about. Teddy can apparently accidentally apparate now," Harry says, shrugging as Teddy latches onto a cat ear and strokes it gently.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he said he wanted to see me and suddenly he was in my lap," Harry laughs.

Remus turns to Teddy. "Teddy," he starts reproachfully, "is that true?"

"Yaw! I went beddy-bye befowe I got to weally tawk to Unca Hawwy and I wanted to see him mowe!"

"Well, Teddy, you and I will have to work on that," Remus states.

"Wait…why do his features change?" Sam exclaims, shocked as he notices Teddy's features change back to how he was when he first came out.

Remus smiles adoringly down at his son. "His mother, God bless her soul, was a metamorphagi. Teddy inherited that from his mother, though his features only really change when he really wants something."

"Yaw! Wook!" He cries, closing his eyes, scrunching his face up really hard. Slowly, his features change, his hair changing to black and growing out, sprouting black cat ears, a tail, sneaking its way up his back, and when he opens his eyes again, they glow a gentle green. "See! I wook wike Unca Hawwy!"

"Teddy," Harry replies, a soft look entering his eyes. "As much as I love you, I love how you look. You don't need to look like me for me to love you, you know that, right, sweetheart?"

"I know, but yous wook so pwetty!" Teddy exclaims, causing all the adults to laugh including Draco who is walking up behind him.

"Teddy!" Harry exclaims, "Boys are handsome, not pretty!"

Remus laughs, "I do believe he takes after me. I think those were the first words out of my mouth after your change too!"

"Why yes, yes they were!" Draco laughs, picking Teddy up and swings him around, settling him in Remus' lap.

Teddy's features shift back to normal, looking much more like Remus than before.

The group sits around chatting for a while, Harry filling everyone in on what Ash told him and about why he's looking for this demon, until night falls. Remus, Teddy and the twins stand up to leave, bidding everyone goodnight.

Slowly, Bobby stands up to go to sleep, and soon after, Draco and John head up together, leaving Dean, Sam and Harry sitting there.

Sam and Dean trade looks before turning towards Harry. Dean stands up, walking behind Harry, massaging his shoulders gently. Sam moves closer into him, placing his hands on Harry's knees, gently massaging them as well. Leaning down, Dean kisses Harry's neck, right underneath the hairline. Harry shudders and looks Sam in the eyes, "Are you two sure?" He asks, leaning his head to the side to allow Dean more access to his neck.

Sam smiles at him, a feral look in his eyes before he leans down and catches Harry's lips in a heated kiss. Dean lets out a low moan at the sight of Harry and Sammy locked at the lips. "Let's take this upstairs," he murmurs in Harry's sensitive ear.

Harry shudders but nods, allowing Dean to pick him up bridal style. He lets out a low moan at the sight of Sam and Dean making out above him, making Dean smirk. He leans down and engages in a kiss and starts walking towards the house. Once inside, they make their way upstairs, the room Harry uses and Dean sets Harry on the bed, crawling up one side of Harry, attacking one side of his neck while Sam takes the other side, hands skating over Harry's body.

Then they were lost for a few hours of the night.

Completely sated, Harry turns into Sam's side, curling up. Sam glances at Dean over Harry's head and Dean nods subtly. They wait for a few moments before pushing out of bed, Sam sliding himself from underneath Harry's head. Grasping Sam's hand, Dean leads Sam out of the room and Harry follows their movements in the vague amount of moonlight shining through the window above the bed. He sees Sam and Dean's kiss in the opening of the door, and remains still until they close the door behind them. Then, stifling a sob, he lets the tears that had been building in his eyes fall.

Throwing on a pair of pajama bottoms, Harry can't help but think about how used he feels, how disgustingly filthy he was. He rushes to the bathroom, turning on the shower and scrubbing himself raw, inside and out.

Ensuring all the lights are off as he steps out of the bathroom, Harry makes his way back to his room. He pulls on an oversized quidditch jersey – a present from the twins – and a pair of boxers. Closing his eyes, he apparates directly into Blaise's room.

Awakened from the sound, Blaise jumps up and sees Harry standing at the base of the bed. "Harry?" He asks. "What's going on?" He hears a muffled sound and then he really focuses on Harry's face and sees tears streaking down his brother's face. "Harry! Are you crying?"

Wordlessly, Harry nods. Seeing how bad his brother is, Blaise gets out of bed and leads Harry down to the kitchen. Turning on a low light and setting on a pot of water to boil, Blaise sits in a chair settling Harry into the one next to him. Blaise stares at his brother, noting the now silent sobs wracking his brother. "Oh, Harry," he sighs, shifting so he can wrap an arm around Harry. He lets him cry into his shoulder for a while until the whistle of the kettle goes off. "Would you like some tea, sweetheart?" He asks Harry accepting the silent nod. He grabs two mugs and fills them with water, dunking Earl Gray in.

He shuffles back over to the kitchen table, setting the mugs down and sitting back down, blearily rubbing his eyes. He takes a couple sips of his tea before fully facing Harry. "Harry, I need you to tell me what happened."

Harry nods, looking into his mug. "I…I slept with Sam and Dean."

Blaise's brow furrows. "Ok, well, they accepted the bond then!" He exclaims, thinking that was a good thing.

"They left right after," Harry mumbles. "I don't think they realized that, by sleeping with me, they accepted the bond."

"What do you mean they left?" Blaise asks incredulously.

"I mean that five minutes after we'd finished, they got up and left my room. Blaise, I've never felt so…used. I had to scrub myself after because I was just…I was dirty, Blaise. I was dirty in a way that I've never been before and my mates made me feel that way."

Blaise sighs and shakes his head. "I am so sorry, Harry. I cannot believe they did that!" Horrified by what his brother had just said, he can't do anything except pull Harry out of his chair and into his arms.

Harry starts crying again and Blaise can't do anything except hold his brother. He lets Harry cry himself out before moving him to the living room and settling him on to the couch. Casting a Tempus, he notices it is well past four in the morning. He resolves to wait until at least six before calling Draco up.

Wanting to get Harry's mind off of last night's event, he asks him, "Want to watch the telly?"

A gentle smile graces Harry's face as he nods in Blaise's direction. Turning on the t.v. to some mind-numbing reality show, he pulls Harry into his side and lets him curl up, stroking his hair.

Harry goes to protest but Blaise shakes his head. "I know you need affection right now, so don't fight me, Harry Potter," Blaise commands, keeping an arm wrapped around Harry's shoulder to keep him in place. Harry gives in, folding himself into Blaise's side comfortably.

They sit there, curled around each other. "I'm sorry I'm such a pain, Blaise. I never meant for this."

"You are not a pain!" Blaise counters, outraged. "You have never been a pain."

"I have always needed physical affection since I turned. I put you out because of it; I'm such an annoyance. I come crying to you, I can't keep my emotions in check, they're all over the place!" Harry says, starting to cry again. "Blimey, I thought I was all cried out," he mutters.

"Harry, you are not an annoyance. You think you are such a problem, but what you don't get is that Draco and I, we would die for you. Not just because you literally saved our lives, and not just because we cast a spell to make us brothers, but because we are brothers. I love you, Harry, as I would my own family. I would do anything for you, and that extends to dealing with any problems that come our way, or comforting when you come crying to me at two in the morning because the people who are supposed to love you are arseholes. Harry, you must accept that. I will love you, no matter the circumstances."

Smiling gently, Harry leans up and pecks Blaise on the cheek. "I love you too, Blaise. You and Draco are the best friends and brothers I could ever wish to have. Thank you, for putting up with my emotions and everything."

"Harry, that comes with being a cat, you cannot control them, and I understand that, I will put up with that any day."

"Thanks," Harry says, snuggling back into Blaise's side and turning his attention back to whatever crappy show was on.

Casting another quick Tempus, Blaise notices it is 6:17. "Harry, I need to go call Dray, ok?"

"Can't we leave him out of it? He's so much more of a hothead than you, he won't take the news well."

"Yes, but Harry, he deserves to know. So that he can rip the Winchester brothers to shreds."

Harry nods reluctantly. "Fine, you are to tell him to leave the Winchesters alone, however. He is not to say anything to them. They did not know," Harry warns, giving Blaise a look.

"Fine," Blaise accepts grudgingly before turning towards the fireplace. A quick conversation later, Blaise is stepping back from the fireplace as the fire flares up and Draco comes through.

"Where is he?" Draco growls, before even fully coming through the fireplace.

"He's on the couch in the living room."

Draco stalks in there. "Why the fuck didn't you come to me?" Draco asks upon seeing Harry seated on the chaise.

"Dray, you were with John. I don't think even he would appreciate me coming to you in the middle of the night to…bitch about his sons."

"I don't give a bloody fuck about that. You should have told me."

"Draco, I was not going to bother you. I had already slobbered all over you earlier, crying."

"And I gladly would have had you crying over me again. I should have known about this before!"

"Draco," Blaise cuts in, "You have to understand where he was coming from. You were with their dad. I was not with anyone. Are you really so opposed to him confiding in me over you?"

"That's not it at'll, Blaise, but I feel so guilty. If it weren't for me, he never would have met Sam and Dean and he never would have known them."

"And I would have lived my whole life wondering who my mate, or in this case mates, were. I prefer this over not knowing any day of the week, Draco. I much prefer this," Harry states, sweeping his arm in a large motion.

"I'm sorry," Draco mumbles, grabbing Harry into his arms.

"Really, Draco, it's ok. They did not understand what they were doing, I know that. It did not change what I felt this morning though. I had to get away."

Draco nods, "I understand. I do. I just wish you had told me."

Harry shrugs. "What's done is done. Why don't you two go wake Missouri, and I'll start on breakfast. Living with the Dursley's at least taught me one thing."

Walking into the kitchen, he raids Missouri's kitchen, pulling out what he needs. Pulling out a cast iron skillet, a non-stick pan and a cutting board, Harry sets about making bacon and omelets.

A few moments later, Blaise, Draco and Missouri make their way down the stairs, Blaise holding his aunt's arm as she steps down the last step.

"I'm not an invalid, boy," she scolds, slapping her nephew upside his head.

Draco and Harry laugh when Blaise's face turns bright red. He hands out two omelets, one to Blaise, the other to Missouri before starting in on the third. Pulling the bacon off the skillet, he puts it on a plate and places it in the middle of the table.

Once Draco's omelet is made, he turns off the stove, brings it over to Draco and settles into the open seat between Blaise and Draco. Harry tells Draco exactly what he's worked out about the hunt, the mode of transportation there, who is going with whom and everything when a thought occurs to him. He nibbles on a piece of bacon, turning to Missouri. "Ms. Missouri, may I ask a huge favor of you?"

"It's just Missouri, Harry, and of course you may."

"Would you mind if I stayed here for a few days? I am going to California soon, for a hunt, but I don't exactly wish to go back to Bobby's. It would only be a few days, I promise."

She stares at him for a moment. "Of course, you have your own room here, Harry. You can stay as long as you would like."

"Thank you," he smiles at her and Blaise lets out a loud 'woot woot'.

"Sleepover!" He yells playfully, a grin covering his face.

"Ok, you big girl!" Harry answers back jovially.

"I will go get you some clothes," Draco states, an evil gleam entering his eyes.

Harry turns to face Blaise, turning on his puppy dog eyes. Blaise, knowing what Harry is asking, groans and says, "I'm going with you. Can't have you killing the Winchester boys." Harry gives him a self-satisfied smile before he mutters lowly, "Without me, anyways."

Harry glares at both of them. "The Winchesters are not to be harmed. At all. You are to get me clothes and come back. Am I understood?" He demands.

Getting solemn nods out of his brothers, Harry smiles. "Ok! Have fun!"

The two apparate out and Missouri lets out a chuckle. "You have those two boys wrapped around your finger."

Harry shrugs, answering a quiet 'probably'.

The two eat in silence for a couple of minutes. Suddenly, there is a loud cracking sound, louder than any apparition Harry had ever heard and time seems to stand still. The clouds outside are frozen, a flying bird's wings are stopped mid-flap. Harry turns to Missouri who seems just as confused as he is. Unwittingly, his body retracts to its normal form, losing his ears and tail, turning completely human-like. A few loud footsteps echo through the house before a body emerges into the kitchen, seeming larger than life. "Castiel," Harry breathes.

Harry stands to face Castiel, really wishing he'd remembered his wand when he apparated here this morning.

"Harry Potter," Castiel states, voice hollow but eyes flashing in recognition. He holds up his hand and Harry feels a force pulling against him but he shakes it off.

"You will not see me in any form other than this one, Castiel, however, you may feel free to try," Harry states, raising an eyebrow.

Under an onslaught of violent, brutal thoughts, Harry falls to his knees clutching his head. He gets pictures of Missouri, torn apart and scattered around the kitchen, a head here, a leg there. Next, the image flashes to one of Castiel on top of Harry, writhing and Harry shudders in disgust, knowing what that was supposed to represent.

He empties his mind, forcing Castiel out. Mother! Mother, what am I supposed to do? He calls out silently.

You know the words, son. You know the words to make him leave. After he is gone, a blood ward is necessary. I shall ensure your blood replenishes itself enough. You know what you must do, Mother's voice fades out and Harry stands up from his slouch to face Castiel who has an evil smirk as he appraises Harry.

"You are just as beautiful as they said," he intones, imagining everything he could do with the exquisite creature in front of him.

Harry's eyes begin to glow, subtle at first and then a miraculous bright green, the wind picking up around them, his eyes deepening to a moss green but the glow remaining. He holds out his hands and opens his mouth, words coming out despite the fact that his mouth does not move to form words. "Ingrata homo malevolus!"

The wind picks up in the kitchen, swirling around them in a violent tornado, his eyes glowing and getting brighter with each passing second. The wind swirls until it is centered around Castiel and faces form, first in the form of James, then Lily and from there Sirius, until all three faces are plastered in the wind, one by one, circling around Castiel, forming a wind tunnel, making Castiel invisible. When the wind dies down a few moments later, Castiel is gone.

"What was that?" Missouri demands.

"It was a spell, it was protection from my family, everyone who is dead that cared about me."

"That was no spell I have ever seen. Your mouth didn't move when you said those words."

"I know, Missouri. It was a protection spell from Mother," Harry states, moving around the kitchen until he comes up with a large kitchen knife, the blade as long as his forearm.

"Missouri, no matter what happens, you can't touch me. I will need you to wait for Draco and Blaise to come back before moving me. And when they come back, immediately, you need to send them back to Bobby's and have them bring all of them here. Am I understood?"

Hesitantly she nods but Harry shakes his head. "That's not good enough. I need you to promise me that you won't touch me until Draco and Blaise get back and then you need to send them back."

"I promise," she mumbles seconds before Harry grasps the large kitchen knife tightly in his hands and slices open his wrists. She lets out a scream and rushes to him but he shakes his head again.

"You made a promise. You can't break a promise to a wizard like me." Quietly, under his breath, he starts a muttering that is too low for Missouri to hear but she closes her eyes to block out the noises until she hears the loud crack indicating apparition.

Compelled by the promise she made Harry, she calls out to the boys. "Don't come into the kitchen. You need to go back to Bobby's and bring him and the Winchesters here. Now."

Not daring to disobey Missouri when she sounds like that, both the boys disapparate back to Bobby's. Blaise grabs onto Bobby and John while Draco grabs the boys and together, they all apparate back to Missouri's.

"Boys, hurry!" Missouri cries out. Alarmed, the boys rush down to the kitchen and their eyes widen when they see Harry, slumped on the ground, wrists split open mumbling words in a foreign language.

"Fuck." Draco curses, rushing towards Harry, grabbing dishtowels along the way, and pressing them against Harry's wrists to try and staunch the bleed. Immediately, he lifts Harry's arms above his heart level, trying to get the bleeding to slow.

Blaise comes up next to him. "We need to move him so he's sitting." He demands.

"Accio Blaise's wand!" Blaise shouts, holding out his hand so it can fly right in. Pointing his wand directly at Harry's wrists, "Vulnera Sanentur."

Slowly, the wounds start to stitch themselves back together. To clear off the blood, he murmurs "Tergeo," and it vanishes.

Harry's eyes, which had previously been hazy and blurred, slowly come back into focus and Harry stops his murmuring, coming back to reality. Seeing the furious looks on Draco and Blaise's face, he cringes. The cringe turns to a full scowl when Bobby walks up behind him and slaps him upside the head. "What was that, ya idjit?"

"Cas found me. Is anyone else really hungry?" Harry asks, voice breathy.

"Don't change the damn subject Harry!" Draco yells, voice rising in pitch.

"Cas found me, right after you two left. I had to…I had to make him leave and then to keep him out…well, I had to do a blood-ward."

Draco's nostrils flare and his pupils dilate with rage. "You what?" He whispers, which is more volatile than his yell.

"I talked to Mother first, she said she wouldn't let me die. She promised to speed up how quickly my blood was being replenished. She said I was safe. I made sure to do it only after she promised me everything would be alright."

Blaise cuts in, "I'm lost. Even I don't know what a blood-ward is."

"That's because it's an antiquated, outdated, horrid practice that ended years ago. How do you even know about it, Harry?"

"I was studying wards to put on Bobby's place to keep it safe and I came across it. I didn't use it that time, but I will have to soon. Right now, this is the only safe place."

"What does a blood-ward do?" John asks, stepping forward, placing a hand on Draco's shoulder.

Harry looks down. "It takes the blood from a willing sacrifice and uses enough to drain a life force. But, it allows the owner of the house power over who visits, and who they allow in. And if the ward detects any negative intentions, it expels the presence from the house immediately."

"Wait, you had to drain yourself of enough blood to take a life?" Dean yelps, disbelievingly.

"I knew I was going to be fine. Don't act like you haven't had to make sacrifices in your lifetime Dean. Don't be so self-righteous. You have no right. I was trying to keep everyone safe and before you even go there, Bobby's little safe room – that wouldn't keep Cas out. He's a bloody God now, not just some low-life angel. I'm sorry that I worried you, Draco, Blaise, but I had to do it. He threatened Missouri. I couldn't let him stay or come back."

"He never threatened me," Missouri steps in, brow furrowed.

He looks at his hands. "Not so you could hear it, but he made sure I could. Along with some other…not so savory things. You think he's pure," he scoffs, "That mind has been tainted by millions of dark souls. He's not been pure since he consumed the first one. Which makes it so necessary that I do this," Harry states, standing up and moving to Missouri and placing his hand on her abdomen. "Mundi vita." She lets out a yelp.

"What was that, boy?"

"Because Cas' soul is now impure, he can only find impure souls. I just purified your soul, so he cannot find you. Draco, your turn." He repeats the process to Draco, then Blaise, Bobby and the Winchesters, starting with John and ending with Sammy.

Wobbling on his feet a little, Harry winces. "I need to go lay down. Too much magic use, I need to sleep."

Draco stops him. "Shouldn't I do it for you?"

Harry throws him a weary smile. "We've been over this Draco. I don't have a soul that can be purified. I have…something different."

"Can he…trace you from that?" Sam asks.

Harry shrugs. "We'll find out soon enough, I guess."

Draco hits him upside the head. "I cannot believe you are being so blasé about Castiel trying to use you."

"It's not the first time someone of power has tried to abuse me, Draco, let's be real. As sad as it is, I am used to it by now. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed now. Goodnight." And with that, Harry falls to the ground, unconscious.

"Stupid fool," Blaise mutters, picking him up.

"What's the matter? Is he ok?" Dean asks.

Blaise cuts him a glare. "He's fine. He was so magically exhausted, however, that he was unable to move enough to get to bed. I will take him upstairs," He says, smiling as Draco moves to get up.

Blaise quickly disappears upstairs, and comes back five minutes later a soft smile on his face. "He's fine, now. Sleeping," Blaise lets out a soft chuckle.

"Oh! What's he saying?" Draco exclaims giddily.

"He's not making a lick of sense, talking about cats and dogs and mice, and demons and Hell. It was all a jumble." Draco giggles, smiling.

"He's never made much sense," John mutters, a slight smile across his face.

"How can you be so fond of this boy?" Sam exclaims, annoyed. "It took you twenty-two years to finally accept us and treat us like your sons, but you've known this guy, what, four years?"

"Well over that," John says, an angry look clouding his face. "I told you this boy saved both mine and Sam's lives. But I never told you how. Sit down boys," he says, gesturing to the kitchen tables. Draco settles himself down on John lap, Blaise casually leans against the counter, his Aunt behind him, hugging him gently. Bobby shakes his head, sitting down in the kitchen chairs too.

"Sammy…this boy is special. It took me a long time to realize that the reason I felt so close to him is because he was raised much like I raised you. He was raised to be a war machine – he was never supposed to survive the war and while I always had expectations for you to live, I never raised you how I should have. I saw Harry as the chance to make amends for the way I raised you two. He's the reason I stopped treating you as I did. He's the reason behind our relationship now. He told me to get my ass in gear and to fix my relationship with you."

"That's all well and good, but how did he save Sammy?" Dean asks, throwing an arm around his brother's shoulder.

"Don't sound so annoyed, Dean, he helped save you too. While he was trying to figure out a way to get his father back, Zachariah found out how he was doing it. He manipulated Harry, told him that they would help him get his father back if he got Dean out of Hell. They made Castiel say he did it, though, so as not to let you guys know that they really didn't have as much power as the wanted it to seem. Sammy, after you went to Hell, Harry was still looking for his father, but instead found the way to bring you back. Unfortunately, that was not without its' repercussions. I know Crowley told you two that he was the one who brought you out and no one discounted that, but Harry was. And I know Death was the one to restore Sammy's soul back – but that was not without Harry's help. Harry was the one who went diving into Hell to find your soul. He felt so horrible about leaving it there, that he had to fix it. Dean, I know Death told you that he did it for you, but he really only did it for Harry. It took Harry almost a year to convince him to help put Sam's soul back and then, he only agreed because Harry promised to owe him a favor."

"Why would that change anything?" Sam asks.

"A promise from a wizard cannot be broken so when Harry made a promise, Death knew he had to keep it. And, adding to that, a favor from a God could be so many things. There are very few limitations as to what a favor from a God can entail. It can give practically endless power."

Draco straightens to attention before his face folds sadly. "I'll be right back."

Blaise follows behind him closely as they make their way upstairs.

Missouri comes over, resting a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"The poor boy gets nightmares every time he goes to sleep; horrid ones, mostly flashbacks from his war."

Dean lowers his head, having been familiar with the whole nightmares concept.

"Look," Blaise starts from his position in the doorway, startling everyone, "We need to talk."

"About?" Dean asks.

"About my brother running to me at two o'clock this morning because you two used him and left. He said he's never felt so utterly used and for Harry – who has been used simply as a war tool – that sure as shit means you only used him."

"I don't give a flying fuck about how horny you two are, or whatever," Draco says walking up behind Blaise. "If all you are going to do with my brother is use him and twist his emotions for some kind of sexual release, leave him the fuck alone. He doesn't need you two screwing with him. So until you two are serious, and willing to make a commitment to him, you need to leave him alone. No shagging, no stringing him along, nothing."

Dean and Sam turn towards each other and communicate in that way only they can before nodding and turning back towards the doorway where Blaise and Draco stand fuming. "Ok," Dean says. "But I thought he needed physical touch with his mates so he doesn't crumble, or…ya know – fade."

"Physical touch doesn't have to be sexual, you bleeding prat!" Draco nearly yells. "Is that all you two care about? The sexual aspect? Physical touch can be anything from a brush of the hand to a peck on the cheek. Ok, look, I get it. He's a God that's awesome and all, but don't use him. Everyone feels the pull of attraction from him, that's just part of him being a God, most people can't help but feel it. But that doesn't mean you get to sleep with him just because he's hot."

Sam nods. "Ok, we'll keep it to that until we're both ready to make a commitment. I promise you, it was neither of our plans to make him feel…used at all. We won't go to him…in that way…until we feel we are both ready for the commitment as is he."

"You don't understand. You've already accepted the bond. If you were to reject him now, it wouldn't be a slow death at all, but it would be ten times more painful than him fading."

"Well, what do you expect us to do?" Dean demands, getting defensive.

"All I ask is that you don't sleep with him. Be touchy-feely, affectionate, whatever. But don't sleep with him again until you are ready to accept him into your relationship and your hearts. Emotionally, my brother can't handle it. He acts so much stronger than he really is."

Admonished, Sam and Dean nod agreeing not to sleep with him until all parties were ready. "We didn't realize that by sleeping with him we were accepting the bond. We thought we had to both emotionally willingly invest ourselves to Harry to bond."

Bobby, annoyed with the overly emotional atmosphere, "Ok, now can we get on with the specs of the hunt? When is Jo coming over?"

Draco and Blaise turn into the living room, Bobby and the Winchesters following, Missouri disappearing into some other part of her house.

Once they are settled in the living room, Draco answers. "Jo isn't coming – Harry is going to get her. Then he will apparate directly to San Francisco. Blaise will take Dean, Sam, I'll take you. Bobby and John will stay here doing the research we need done. It'll be safer this way because then we don't have to worry about John and Bobby being in Bobby's house, which isn't protected like Missouri's and the rest of us can stay relatively together."

"Where exactly will we be…apparating?" Dean asks, hesitating before the foreign word.

"There is a hotel that is owned by a wizarding friend of Harry's. We are allowed to apparate directly to a room that is reserved for when any three of us when we so choose. It's a special room, only visible to the wizarding community, so we don't have to worry about being seen by muggles," Blaise says, a small grin adorning his face as he remembers a time when he gave a group of muggles quite a start by appartating directly in front of them.

"Don't worry," Draco states, "they have cars for us there but if you want, we can get your car there as well."

"You'll be taking my car," Dean says firmly and that ends the conversation.

They sit in relative silence waiting for Harry, Sam and Dean sitting in a corner conversing lowly, Draco and Blaise sitting in the opposite corner, stewing and glaring daggers at the boys, Missouri attempting to clean up the disaster in her kitchen thanks to Harry's wind, and John and Bobby attempting to figure out how to get Bobby's books to Missouri's house.

A few hours and many attempted fights (between the boys, stopped by Missorui) later, Harry walks down, freshly showered in a new pair of jeans and a tight, white AC/DC shirt, his long hair impossibly black His eyes looked much brighter, a healthier pallor than that of before, where he looked white enough to rival a corpse. He's holding a small rucksack that he flings over his shoulder as he comes off the last step.

"Blaise, Dray, I've got some of your stuff, don't worry," Harry states.

"How do you have stuff for all three of you in that little bag?" Sam states.

Harry throws him a devious grin. "It's called an undetectable extension charm. It can hold any number of things. Now, we ready to leave?"

"Uh…Harry?"

"Yeah, Bobby?" Harry asks, turning to face the older man, a smile on his face.

"How're we going to get my books here? John and I won't be much help without them," he points out.

"Er – right," Harry states, his face screwing up into a look of complete concentration.

"Harry?" Bobby whispers, afraid to disrupt the boy.

"Shush, I'm summoning the necessary ones." His face remains that way for a few good minutes before Missouri's house begins to shake.

"Boy, we won't have much protection against Castiel if you bring down this house!" Missouri calls from somewhere upstairs. Draco and Blaise snicker quietly, stopping when a book hits each of them, appearing out of nowhere.

The number of books grow until there is a pile sitting in front of Missouri's fireplace. "I mentally searched for the one I needed and can I just say, you have a shitload of books!" Harry comments, rolling his eyes. "Ok, now, is everyone ready?" Harry asks, receiving nods. "Draco, Blaise, you know which room to apparate into, correct? Just to be sure!" The both recited '999' dutifully. "Draco, you remembered to cast the spell on Dean's car, right? Because I know he isn't going without her."

"Oh, I forgot about that."

"Ok, well I am going to go pick up Jo, you cast the spell on the car and meet me at the hotel. Sound good?"

"Yepp," Draco states, happy his brother seemed in a better mood than this morning.

"Oh! And don't forget to swing by Bobby's and pick up your wand!" Harry tells him, grabbing floo powder and stepping into the fireplace. Calling out his destination, he disappears.

It only took a few minutes to get Jo ready and throw her stuff in his never-ending bag with the others' and then they were off to California.

Landing with a gentle thud in one of the rooms set aside for them, Harry stumbles backward, landing not quite gracefully on his arse and Jo laughs, "You would think that with the amount of times you've done that, you would somehow learn to stay upright!" The loud pop of apparatition sounds twice simultaneously and suddenly the four boys other boys are standing there. Seeing Harry plopped on the ground, Blaise moves to offer him a hand up but Sam and Dean beat him to it, lifting him off the floor and placing him on his feet.

"Alright, so I already called Seamus so we should have another room set up for us. Blaise, Draco and Jo, you guys can sleep in the other room – Blaise think you can transfigure the couch into a bed in there? Sam, Dean and I can share this room."

"Are you going to transfigure this couch?" Draco asks.

"Why? I'll sleep on one, Dean and Sam, the other." His face forms on 'o', like he'd forgotten about their relationship. Harry tosses his bag onto his bed, pulling out his clothes and lap top and dumping it before handing it over to the other three. "You guys take this, all your stuff is in it."

He settles onto his bed as the other leave, opening up his computer and pulling up the email Ash had sent him with all the information. He researches the families of the missing men, trying to find a connection between them but it was seemingly all random, based solely on aesthetics. Frustrated with his lack of information, he pulls up the background on the men and tries to find something to go with.

Sam and Dean, seeing Harry's frustration, crawl onto Harry's bed, Dean wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders, Sam resting his head on one. "So what are we thinking?" Dean asks, observing everything over Harry's shoulder.

"Well, from everything we've gathered from other, lower on the totem pole, demons, this is the most wanted demon in Hell. His name is Dantalion, he is what is called a mazzikim."

"He's a harmer," Sam breathes.

"Yeah, and the best. That's why he's so wanted."

"What's a harmer?" Dean asks.

"In Judaism, there are typically three types of demons, almost indistinguishable from each other – there are the shedim, who are thought to inhabit statues or inanimate objects, ruhin, which is the equivalent to spirits and finally there are the mazzikim, which are the most brutal of the demons, known for human possession and sacrifice. Not just that, they are ruthless but incredibly powerful. Which leads me to the four missing men. Because the mazzikim are so powerful, they are kind of like Michael, in the fact that they need a specific vessel except these vessels don't come from bloodlines, rather from looks and he goes through these vessels ridiculously fast, hence the four men in two weeks. His 'type' as one could say is what he saw in these four men.

"But because of that, it makes it so hard to establish what connection or link there is between these four men, which is why I am having issues. I think the easiest way is going to be to talk to the families and determine their typical routine. See if any of the men's paths cross at any point in time." Harry closes his laptop, transfiguring his clothes into that of a well-polished suit. He kisses each of their cheeks quickly. "I'll see you guys later," he promises, turning to leave. He hates being weak and dependent upon them but he knows without their affection and their proximity, the withering process would start quite soon.

"Hey! Wait," Sam calls, jumping up off the bed. "One of us is going with you."

"Why?"

"Because I said so," Dean states getting up. "Now change my clothes however you did yours, let's go."

"Why does it get to be you?" Sam whines.

"Because I'm older. Now change my clothes Harry, and we'll be on our way." With a wave of his hand, Harry has Dean's clothes changed. "Now, I'm driving," he tells him, steering Harry towards where Draco had placed his car.

A quick fifteen minute car ride later, the boys are pulling in front of a quaint house, white picket fence and all. Making sure they have their badges, Harry and Dean make their way up to the front door. Knocking quite loudly, Dean makes sure he's heard. A few minutes later, a frazzled looking but pretty blonde opens the door, a screaming two year old balanced on her hip. Flashing their badges, Dean introduces them. "Hello Ms. Shreer, I'm Agent Moreau, this is my partner, Agent Biggs, we are with the FBI, investigating your husband's disappearance."

"The FBI? Brought in for this? Well, come in boys, I'm terribly sorry, the house is a wreck, I've kind of had my hands full since Keller disappeared," Angela Shreer states, attempting to open the door. Seeing the men step in, the baby on her hip stops her crying, and cocks her head, staring at Harry speculatively.

"Would you boys like some tea?" She asks, leading them into the kitchen. She places the baby girl on a blanket spread out on the floor, a few toys scattered across. Thumping sounds from upstairs, evidently the other kids running around. Spotting a picture of the family pinned to the refrigerator door, Harry notes that the two boys look to be around seven and five. Given that with a baby and no husband, he's afraid to think of the terror the kids are wreaking.

"No, thank you ma'am," Harry states, a polite smile on his face. "Ma'am, may we ask you a few questions?"

"Of course, and you can call me Angela, ma'am makes me feel like my mother," Angela states, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Angela, you seemed surprised to see us. Have you not been watching the news lately?" Harry asks.

"No, with Keller gone, like I said, things have been hectic."

"Do you know men by the name of Jason McCreedy, Bruce Wood or Alan Jackson?"

"I don't believe so, why?"

Dean produces a file with their pictures. "I'm sorry, may I have you take a look at these photos, just to make sure."

"Of course," she reaches for the photos, pulling them in closer. "Oh my God, they all look like my Keller. Are these men missing too?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Did Keller act any differently before he disappeared? I mean, did he seem out of sorts at all?"

"Um, no, I don't think so. I mean he seemed just as normal as usual."

"Did Keller have any typical routine? On the Saturday he disappeared, did he have a pattern he usually followed?"

"On weekends he got up at around 7, went to the gym for about an hour and a half, maybe two, after that, he went to a coffee house, it was usually The Grind, and then he'd come back and take one of the boys to their game. I would take the other. That's always how it worked." Angela stares at her hands for a few moments. "Agents, if I ask you a question, can you answer me honestly?"

"We will if we can, ma'am," Dean states.

"How likely is it that my husband is still alive?"

Neither of the boys had been prepared for that question so it sends them reeling for a minute. Harry looks at her, a sad smile gracing his face. "Not likely. After having been missing for two weeks, and in the interim having three other males have also been abducted does not look good, Angela." He reaches across and grasps one of her tightly gripped hands gently. "But I promise I will do everything in my power to find him."

She smiles at him lightly, relieved that at last, she had some straight answers. Glancing up, she freezes. "Carla?" She calls out. "Where's Carla? She was right there!" Angela shrieks, standing up.

Feeling a tug on his pants, Harry glances under the table. "It's ok Angela, I've found her." Moving his chair back, he reaches under the table, picking up the little girl and hoisting her onto his hip. "Hello, Carla," he coos, bringing a hand up to gently stroke the girl's head.

Angela softens, a smile gracing her lips. "Do you have kids, Agent Biggs?" She asks Harry, noting the other agent standing to the side, merely staring at him with a gentle smile on his face.

"No," he comments. "But I've always wanted them."

"You'll make a good father."

"How do you know?" Harry asks, turning towards her, eyes searching for any hint of her lying.

"It's in the way you handle kids. You have a gentle touch, soft and caring. I'm sorry, but I have to go pick up my boys from football practice. You are welcome to have a look around, if you would like."

"I think we may take you up on that," Harry states, handing Carla off to Angela. "We'll be gone by the time you get back, I promise."

She smiles gratefully at him. "The extra key is under the potted plant on the right out the front door. If you could lock up behind you, I would appreciate it. You can put the key back where you found it."

"Of course." She turns to a side door and leaves to what is, presumably, the garage. The boys stand up and start going through the house, looking for anything suspicious. When they make it to the bedroom, Harry notices some residue on one of the window sills. He pulls out a handkerchief and swipes through the residue, bringing it up to his nose to smell. "Sulfur," Harry states grimly.

"So that definitely means it's a demon."

"With any luck, it's my demon." They turn and leave, locking the door behind them, climbing back in the Impala and heading to the family of the second missing male. Getting the same talk and the same results from each of the families, they find the sulfur on the window sill, only ensuring the fact that the men were chosen for a specific reason.

Once back at the hotel, Harry conjures a map of the city, and links string from all the houses to the standard routine each male had. Harry pauses as he stares at the map, noting where the strings crossed each other. He points to one spot on the map. "Here, what's here?" He asks.

"That's the coffee place. Three of the four men went there for coffee each Saturday morning."

"Yeah, and the fourth guy took his daughter to the park right outside, near here, at nine every Saturday. That's close enough that he might stop in to get a coffee every now and then or they could just see him from the outside."

"So there is the common denominator," Dean states.

"Well, let's go." Harry grabs his coat and heads to the door.

"Harry, its eight o'clock. Let's wait until morning when the same people working that shift will probably be on."

"Right," he pauses then shrugs. "I'm going to go find Blaise and Jo."

"Wait," Sam calls him back. "Give me a hug."

Harry just stares at him. "Uh…what?"

"Just give me a hug."

Harry's eyebrows raise.

Frustrated, Sam pulls him into a hug.

Harry's eyebrows are into his hairline now.

Sam pulls back, "You need physical touch. I thought that would be the easiest way."

"Oh, right. Well I'm off." Harry tries to shrug off any awkwardness left in the situation by quickly leaving. Knocking on Blaise's door, he stands there, replaying the last minute or two over in his head curiously.

Blaise answers, an expectant look on his face. "Yes?"

"You and Jo want to go to dinner? I skipped breakfast and worked through lunch, I'm starved."

"Why not ask Sam and Dean?"

"I think they need some…er, well, alone time."

"Oh, right, well, let's go."

Jo joins them at the door and they head out until eventually they find their way to a hole in the wall Chinese place that serves surprisingly good dim sung. They talk of nothing of importance until Harry's phone goes off in his pocket as they're getting ready to pay.

"Hello?" Harry answers.

"Uhm, hey Harry," Ash's voice comes through the phone.

"What's up?"

"I found something. I don't know why this didn't come up in my first search, but after I found out, Remus didn't want me to tell you. He was afraid you were going to do something stupid. Which you probably are, but I think you can take care of yourself right? I mean, I hope I'm right, I'm putting my faith in you to take ca-"

"Ash, you're rambling. What did you have to tell me?"

"Within the last few weeks where the men have gone missing, four boys went missing as well, all from the same 'alternative' club Dabble, each one night after a new body was taken. Harry, these boys, they all showed up dead the next day, in the same ditch each time, missing vital organs and, well, they were all violated. No one knows how the guy got in and out without being seen, the police have the place taped off. These boys, they all looked exactly alike as well."

"Good to know a demon can have a type for more than one thing. So what do they all look like?"

"Well that's where things get weird."

"Ash," Harry draws out his name reproachfully.

"Harry, they all look exactly like you."

"Oh, well that wasn't what I was expecting to hear."

"Just, don't do something stupid Harry, and if you do, come back alive please. If you don't Remus will kill me, resurrect you and kill you again. Literally. Those were his exact words."

"Alright, well we'll take care of it. I'll call you later. In the meantime, keep me updated on anything else you find out. I don't care if Remus doesn't want me to know. Ok?"

"Ugh," Harry groans, scrubbing his face with his hands.

"What?" Blaise asks, coming back from the cash register, Jo trailing behind looking concerned.

"It's a summoning ritual."

"What is?"

"The demon knows we've been asking about him." Harry quickly relays what Ash just told him, ignoring the reproachful look Blaise gives him when he guesses his idea.

"If it is a summoning ritual, why didn't it work?"

"I think he underestimated how strong I am. He used an everyday, run of the mill summoning ritual – the kind you would use on a human. He doesn't understand what I am."

"And you are going to inform him, aren't you?" Jo comments, a wary look gracing her face.

"You know me so well." Harry stands up and turns back to the hotel.

Once everyone is convened in Harry's room, only a little after ten at night, he informs them of what he's learned.

"This, of course, means, we are going to find him." Harry sits back and allows everyone to get their chance at yelling at him out of their system. After its been continuing for five minutes he gets frustrated, slamming his chair back and standing to tower over everyone.

"We're going to Dabble, that's where he's known to be. No arguments." His voice brooks no room for disagreement. "Now, I can go by myself, or I can go with you guys. Either way, I am going to be there in fifteen minutes. It's a Friday, the club is going to be packed. He'll be there tonight or tomorrow night, either way, I am going to be there too. This is the best chance we have at finding him. We let this go, there is no guarantee we will ever be able to find him again."

That said, fifteen minutes later, they were all changed into some version of club clothes and heading out of their hotel rooms.

Harry, ensconced in a fitted black tank top and a pair of black jeans that showed his arse off just right, led the way to the cars where he announced that he and Jo would be going in first, the boys following after. A ten minute drive later and they were parking in the middle of the downtown area. They follow the pounding base down the road and find the club. Harry, shooting the bouncer a coy smile, leans up to talk to him with a husky voice. "Do you mind if my friend and I step on in?"

The bouncer pauses for a minute, taking the time to admire Harry's trim physique before lifting the rope. "Enjoy your night," he says with a smile.

Harry smiles flirtatiously back at him, making sure to brush arms with the man as he walks past to enter the club. The lights were in full strobe mode, colors flashing left and right with the bass of the music pumping loudly through the walls. The atmosphere strummed throughout Harry as he processed people's thoughts. It took him a few minutes but he found his target.

"There is a man standing by the foot of the stairs over to the right. He's scouting for people matching my description to bring to the man waiting upstairs. He's our target. I need to be noticed by him," he informs Jo, knowing she'll tell the others before leading the way to the bar.

He orders a few drinks for the two of them and leads the way to an empty table near the base of the stairs. Harry knows immediately when the man spots him because every thought in the man's head zooms in on 'dark haired, small boy to my right'.

To ensure he has the man's full attention, he grabs Jo's arm and pulls her out to the center of the dance floor where a raised platform was with scantily clad girls clamoring to get a spot. Harry merely steps up onto the edge, pulling Joe with him. The air surrounding him turns thick with lust as Harry starts to sway his hips hypnotically; his arms perched over his head swaying gently.

He feels the surge of anger and possessiveness from Sam and Dean through their bond but he ignores it. For this to work, he needs the scout to believe he is unattached. He rocks his hips back and forth in time to the music, turning the moves into a full body experience as he brings his abs and chest into the body roll. He closes his eyes, searching through the man's brain for any information on his boss. Drawing a blank, Harry merely turns back to his table and attempts to accidentally catch the man's eye. When he does, he sends him a small smile before hopping down off the platform.

He follows the man's eyes when he tilts his head back to look at something above him. Harry can only make out a relatively tall but lean build, quite similar to that of the most recent disappearance victim. He abandons Jo at the stage, glancing at her to throw her a meaningful glance; she matches it with a miniscule nod.

He makes his way back towards his table making sure to add a bit of wobble to his step. Nothing screams 'good bait' better than a tipsy boy.

He knows the second the guy has made up his decision and therefore isn't remotely startled when the man steps in front of him slightly, enough to make him trip over his foot at least.

"Oh God, I am so sorry," Harry exclaims, pulling back. "Are you ok?"

"Of course, yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry, that was my fault. I should have been more cautious of where I'm stepping. I'm Stephen, by the way."

"Nice to meet you Stephen, I'm Colin." Harry's standard fake name doesn't even draw a look from the guy and Harry internally breathes a sigh of relief. Fake name, check.

"Why don't I buy you another drink, Colin? You seem to have spilled that one in the fall," Stephen motions to Harry's now empty glass.

He pauses, like any normal person before accepting. They were only chatting for a few moments before he's propositioned.

"I have a private room upstairs . What do you say? Want to come up with me?" Stephen asks Harry.

This time, he doesn't even hesitate. He throws him a vaguely flirtatious smile and nods gently, mumbling a quiet 'Sure' just loud enough to be heard.

Stephen grabs Colin's hand, barely suppressing his smirk. Master is going to be so pleased with this one. He's fun, maybe he'll even let me play with him before he's done. God I hope so. I've gone through all the trouble of getting him. He can't help but grin at the natural aura of innocence this man, no, this kid, exudes. It pulls him in and, as they're walking through the club, he notices he's not the only one. There are at least four other people whose eyes have not left Colin since he entered the club with that girl.

He leads the boy up the stairs to the private room where his Master is waiting.

"Colin, I would like you to meet Dante, he's a friend of mine. Dante, this is Colin."

Harry pauses, recognizing the face of the missing male. "Uh, hullo Dante."

"Lovely to meet you Colin." The man nods to Stephen and immediately Stephen pinches a nerve in Harry's neck. Everything goes black seconds before he hits the floor.

"Well that was rude," Harry mumbles as he comes to. His eyes open after blinking groggily for a few moments. He gains his bearings and pushes himself up into a sitting position, prying his face from the cold stone beneath him. The room was made of full stone with a small window right above him that brokered very little light with a small door in the far right corner, a dungeon of sorts. His wrists and ankles were manacled. "Psh, iron," he mutters, focusing his energy on breaking the bonds. They come apart easily, clattering to the ground.

Mother, I need you to send a vision to Sam of where I am, please.

Yes, my son.

Thank you. The lack of light didn't bother Harry's sense so he has no problem hearing the approaching footsteps. Thinking quickly, he uses his powers to loosely attach the shackles back on, making it easy to break out of them when need be.

He closes his eyes, focusing his hearing intently to attempt to listen to the incoming conversation.

"Please, Master. I really like this one. Can I not at least have a little fun with him?" That is definitively Stephen's voice, if a bit more whiny than he remembered.

"No." Oh geez. That cold, hard voice that brooks no argument sends shivers down Harry's spine as he recalls just how ruthless mazikim really are.

The door creaks open and Harry feigns a groan, pretending that the light harmed his eyes.

"Hello little one." Harry squints his eyes to stare into the face of his captor.

"What…what do you want?" He asks, trying to make his voice quiver in fake fear.

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"A little…ritual. We can be done in a matter of minutes if you are going to be helpful. Then you can be on your merry way and we can forget all about this."

"You'll…you'll let me go if I help you?" Harry asks, knowing the trap.

Dante nods, smirking at the innocent look of trust the boy is giving him.

"What do I need to do?"

He motions to Stephen to pick to boy up without removing the manacles from around his wrists or his ankles. They shuffle him out of the room and down a flight of stairs to the backyard where hundreds of candles are lit in a large circle. Moving to the center of the circle, Harry waits until Stephen is perfectly positioned behind him.

He breaks his hands out of the manacles, grasping onto the hand holding his elbow. He focuses on flowing his energy between himself and Stephen and, with an ear piercing scream, Stephen is incinerated, falling to the ground in a pile of dust.

He turns back to Dante, body transforming into that of his God form. "Hello Dantalion."

"Neko," he hisses, facing turning puce with rage.

"You should have done more research on who was asking questions about you." With that, Harry casts a modified body bind curse, locking the body in place and keeping the demon from expelling himself.

"So that's how you avoided my summoning rituals," he surmises from where he fell on the ground.

Harry smirks. "I'm much more powerful than you could ever imagine."

"I'm beginning to have an inkling."

"Well anyways, my backup should be here soon, I'm sure you've heard of them with their penchant to be in and out of Hell. The Winchesters ring any bells?" The demons eyes widen. "Ah, so you have heard of them, good."

A pair of headlights swing around to the house and he hears the group get out of the cars.

"Around back!" Harry calls.

Harry heaves the demon off the ground. "I'm going to enjoy sending you back to Hell personally," he says angrily.

The demon's nostrils flare wide and fear begins to penetrate his eyes.

Strong from panic, the demon wrenches himself out of the body bind and shoves Harry toppling to the ground. He turns to flee only to find Jo behind him, holding that special knife to his neck. "Now, Dantalion, why leave before the fun begins?" She asks him, Draco, Blaise and the brothers coming up behind her.

She grasps him firmly, holding the knife tightly to him. "You move and I simply can't be held accountable for what my hand does. It could just accidentally slip," she whispers in his ear, letting her wrist go limp and making it nicks the demons neck.

Harry casts the body bind spell on him again, ensuring to reinforce it doubly.

"When I ask you to Jo, I need you to send him my way."

Jo nods affirmatively and Harry spins around to place his back facing them. He holds out his hands on either side of his head, lifting them into the air. "Oh Mother, allow me to offer this sacrifice in the form of the most vile creature escaped from Hell. I offer Dantalion in place of my father, Sirius Black." The wind picks up around Harry, forming a tunnel, forcing him to turn to face Jo before falling to his knees.

"I need you all to stay as far away from me as possible," Harry yells through the wind, hand grappling at the ground. Finding purchase on a rock, Harry grips it with one hand, the other palm down on the grass. "Now," he tells Jo who flings the demon at him. Releasing the rock and grasping the demon, Harry slams him down to the ground next to his hand already planted there.

"Here I am, God, here I am making my offer to you. Hell's most wanted demon. Now all I ask in return is for my father. It's more than a fair exchange. Mother will even take him to Hell, God. You only must agree," Harry calls out, head twisting to face the sky. A bright light slants down from the sky appearing to form a cone around Harry.

"Understand, Harry Potter, Sirius Black will not be the same man who went into the pit. It will be almost as if he had gone back to Azkaban for a long time; longer than before."

"I do understand," Harry responds, voice breaking. "I am willing to take the time and help my father adjust. I just…I need him back, I need my father back."

"Has not the wolf been there for you every step of the way?"

"Please do not misunderstand me, I appreciate him for everything he is. However, he has Teddy. Is it not fair for me to have someone resembling a parent figure as well? I have done everything necessary, I have searched and I am sacrificing now."

"What other sacrifice are you willing to give me, Harry Potter?" The overbearing voice demands.

"Anything within reason. I shall not kill anyone, but…but I will give myself up as well. I guess I just… I just wish for my father to have a chance at living a normal life. If I am not destined to be part of that life, so be it. Please, allow me the chance to say goodbye to everyone first." Tears streak Harry's face at the thought of not being able to live with his father, but despite everyone's objections, Harry remains firm, his tail flicking behind him in anxiety, awaiting God's answer.

The ground beneath Harry and the demon opens up, and both Harry and the demon fall into the open crack, a resounding scream echoing in Harry's terrified voice.

Draco rushes to the crack in the ground, the only thing keeping him from going over himself being Jo's arm wrapped around his waist. Blaise comes up behind him, peering over, Sam and Dean beside him. "Can you see anything?" Draco asks, hysterical.

"No, it's too dark," Blaise responds, voice broken.

They remain peering over the edge for a few moments before an electrical pulse shocks all of them into falling backwards, away from the hole. Slowly, two black forms rise from the crack which seals up behind them.

Rushing the figures, Draco cries Harry's name. Light surrounds the figures and they see Harry in the same position he went down in, with a body under his hand, but instead of it being the demon, it is Sirius. Draco falls to his knees in relief and Blaise rushes Harry, wrapping him in his arms. The others stand there, confused.

Harry touches Sirius' cheek, trying to wake him but all he does is stir. "Harry," Blaise calls to him, turning his head to face him, "What happened?"

Harry's brow furrows. "He told me that my life wasn't necessary. The fact that I was willing to give my life for Sirius to have a second chance was enough." Harry's voice is filled with awe. "Sirius is really with me. Blaise," he states, turning to really face his brother, "He's back. My father is back!" He cries, wrapping his arms around Blaise's neck.

Sam and Dean face each other, realizing how big this was for Harry.

Releasing Blaise, Harry collapses forward, wrapping his arms around Sirius and sobbing into his shoulder until he falls asleep from exhaustion. Casting a lightening charm on both of the figures, Blaise motions for Sam and Dean to carry them back to the cars.

The two sleep for three days without interruption. Blaise and Draco were starting to worry, casting diagnostic spells left and right until Harry awakens with a jolt. He bolts upright in bed, gasping harshly. "Where's Sirius?" He demands.

"Look to your right, Harry, he's right next to you."

Harry's eyes dart to his right and, seeing Sirius' prone form laying there, he relaxes against the pillows with a heavy sigh. Wearily, he asks Draco how long he'd been out.

"Three days. But I imagine your trip to hell took a lot out of you."

He nods, and closes his eyes again. "Wake me if Sirius wakes up, please?" He asks, closing his eyes in relief when they nod.

Another two days passed before Sirius wakes up, groggy and confused. "What happened?" He asks, voice groggy from disuse.

"Oh my God, Sirius!" Harry calls out happily, rushing to his Godfather's side.

"Harry…" he starts hesitantly. "What happened?"

"Oh God, oh god, you're back!" Harry exclaims, bouncing up and down excitedly.

Draco comes over, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulder. "You might want to calm down, Harry, and tell Sirius everything."

Harry starts, as if realizing he'd forgotten Sirius didn't know. "Right. To start with, I know you're my father," Harry states bluntly. From there, he goes on to tell about how Sirius had gotten sent to Hell, and how he'd changed and how he defeated Voldemort and gotten Sirius' name cleared.

"Oh!" He states, turning to face Draco and Blaise. "Go call Remus! I'm sure he wants to see Sirius!"

"Remus?" Sirius states, hesitantly.

"Yeah, Remus. He's been helping me find you!" Harry states as Draco and Blaise exit the room.

"Harry…what're you doing with Malfoy and Zabini?" Sirius asks.

"Oh," Harry sobers. "Well…after my change, I presume you understand you can feel emotions and sometimes hear thoughts?" He waits for Sirius' nod. "Well, we took Draco and Blaise in, when their families turned against them and they'd heard about Ron and Hermione's plan to…well, to turn me over to Voldemort. They told me that they'd been paid, with money from my own vault from Dumbledore, to be my friends and feed information to Dumbles. Well, they'd trapped me in the library on my birthday and told me. I didn't believe them but before I could leave, I changed and literally everyone rushed into the room. Everyone had thoughts about how happy they were about me dying except for Fred, George, Remus, Severus and Draco and Blaise. The six of us went to a house owned by the Potters in Dumfred and there, Draco, Blaise and I did a spell that made us blood brothers."

Sirius looks up at Harry, face drawn. "Was it really that bad?" Harry nods sadly, a small smile on his face.

"Don't feel bad, Sirius, because of that, I got two of the best friends one could wish for. It's not all bad," he responds, hugging Sirius close.

That night, after Remus arrives with an anxious Teddy in tow, they all head out to a nice dinner. "I wanted to give this back to you," Harry states, sliding off his Black crest ring and placing it gently in Sirius' hand.

Shaking his head adamantly, Sirius places it back into Harry's hand, folding his fingers around it. "No, cub, you keep it. It's far more yours than it ever was mine."

Smiling brightly, Harry slips it onto the finger next to the one adorned by the Potter crest, hugging Sirius to him again.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes, dipping his head, "I can't seem to stop smiling!"

Sirius stares at him incredulously. "Never be sorry for being happy!" He exclaims outraged. "Never let anyone make you feel bad for being happy, either."

Remus, seeing the talk between the two, smiles encouragingly.

"Harry, I can't tell you how happy I am that you know the truth…that you accept me for who I am. That's why I didn't tell you right away, I really wanted you to get to know me first, come to love me for who I was, then I was going to tell you, but I never got the chance. I truly am sorry. But because of you, of your stubbornness, which you did get from James by the way, I get another chance. One that I will try not to screw up," he adds ruefully, a wry grin crossing his face. Pulling his son into another ecstatic hug, he laughs gleefully. "I get a chance to be with my son!" He cries. Honestly, after everything that had happened he'd resigned himself to never having his son know, to never being able to tell him the truth and now, he'd been given a chance at redemption. This was an opportunity he was going to seize with both hands. Harry may have grown up without him, but he was here now, and he had no intention of going anywhere.

Dean and Sam, seeing the interaction between father and son smile; it was very much like what they had gone through with John.

Feeling a tug on the bond, Sam wraps an arm around Harry's shoulders, pulling him into his side and kissing his cheek.

"So…tell me what's up with Sasquatch and his brother!" Sirius exclaims when Sam releases Harry.

Glaring playfully at his father, Harry allows his ear to pop up and down, glancing around to ensure no muggles saw. "I take after you, genius, and they're my mates."

Sirius's eyes widen and his mouth forms into an 'o'. "So that's how you managed to bring me back. Mother…" He whispers.

Harry nods. "She didn't want me to be her last. Sirius, I have to know. Was my father – er, my other father – your mate?"

Sirius shakes his head, looking at his hands. "I never…met my mate. James was just a good friend to me when I needed one."

Nodding, Harry beams. "I finally get to have a family," he murmurs. "Not that Draco and Blaise aren't amazing, but it will be nice to have a parental figure!"

Sirius smiles back at him.

"Uh, I mean, I know that this is a hard question, and it can wait, but I was told that you'd be – er, well, different after your time in Hell, but you don't seem completely changed. I mean, I know that there are obviously some things that you're hiding, I can tell – there is this look in your eyes – but you don't seem horribly pained."

"Harry, down in the pit, I am sure both Dean and Sam can attest to this, things are different. It was painful, I won't say it wasn't, and yeah, maybe I'm a little crazy, hell, I probably was when I came out of Azkaban, but the pain in hell, wasn't anywhere near the pain of the cruciatus. It was miserable, and close to unbearable, yes but being subjected to that curse for any period of time is much worse. I could withstand. Besides, half the time I was down there, the majority of the demons were busy searching for one who was killing off the rest of them. I am now inclined to believe the little minx that caused them such issues was my own son. So, inadvertently, by searching for me, you kept me from more pain. Also, I don't think they realized what I was and what I could do. I think they believed I was just a poor sap who sold his bloody soul!" Sirius exclaims.

Harry, lightened by this, grins and proceeds to eat the rest of his dinner with a smile on his face, allowing Remus to enjoy the company of his revived best friend as well.

Back at the hotel after dinner, they rent another room for Sirius, Teddy and Remus to stay in and get them settled down for the night. Harry couldn't imagine how exhausted his father must have been, because he fell asleep the minute his head hit the pillow. Going back to his room, he sees Sam and Dean chatting on their bed, and Blaise working on his laptop on his couch-transfigured-bed.

Ignoring Blaise's look, begging for them to talk, Harry goes to the bathroom, splashing water on his face a few times. He smiles incredulously at his reflection in the mirror above the sink. I've done it. I saved my father. He gets to have the chance to live again and I finally get to enjoy life with my father and my brothers and my mates. Suddenly, the weight of the world was off his shoulders. He will probably never give up hunting, he's far too into the lifestyle, but now he can do it because he wants to, not because it would mean something terrible for someone he cared about if he didn't.

Harry flips off the light switch and opens the door to the bedroom, pausing as he notices the darkness. He shuffles across the room until his knees bump his bed and he pulls off his shirt, flopping unceremoniously on the bed over the covers. With a quiet groan, he pulls himself up and under the covers, closing his eyes.

They dart back open a few moments later when he feels the bed dip on either side of him and two warm bodies sidle up close. He smiles. They're ready, he thinks, his mind already warming to what their thoughts were obviously tuned to. He feels Dean's hand delve underneath his sweat pants and he moans lowly, arching upwards toward the hand. Sam's mouth is busy working its way across his chest, stopping every so often to nibble a piece of skin until it bruised. The thought of them leaving their marks on him made Harry shiver with arousal. He could live with this life if this was how it was going to be.

Once they finish, Harry allows their warmth to surround him, thinking that this time really will be different from the last. That illusion lasts for mere seconds before he feels them shift and slide out of his bed. He hears a rustling and immediately knows that they are climbing back in their own bed, curling around each other. A few seconds later, his heart breaks.

"I love you, Dean."

"I love you too, Sammy."

And then silence.

He waits until their breathing evens out before allowing himself to cry. Carefully and gingerly slipping out of bed, Harry makes his way to the bathroom, settling himself gently in the bottom of the shower, letting the warm spray mist around him, reflecting on how similar his reaction is to the first time this happened.

"Maybe I should just end it all," he whispers, fingering Dean's blade left in the shower from his morning shave. "Maybe then I'd stop being a burden." But even as the words leave his mouth he knows he'd never actually follow through. He's lived through so much, too much to end it all now. Not now when he's finally gotten Sirius, his father, back. And as much of a burden as he's sure he is to Blaise and Draco, they love him so much more than they could ever hate him. His death would only bring more pain to those he loves and that thought, he can't bear.

Don't even think about it, child, Mother's rings clear through his head. You will never kill yourself. There have been so many ways you could die, there still are, but suicide was never one of those ways. Not after what your uncle did to you and not after what happened with Voldemort. It was never an option.

Bolstered by her words, Harry diligently scrubs himself off. Throwing on a clean set of pajamas he remembered, he pads out of the room and crawls carefully into bed with Blaise.

"Harry,wha-".

"They slept with me again." He mumbles against Blaise's neck. The young boy's arms tighten around Harry.

"And said I love you."

"Harry! That's great!"

"To each other. After they left my bed and cuddled together in theirs."

Stunned and unsure of what to say, Blaise merely tightens his arms again and allows his brother to cry silently into his neck, completely unaware of the tears sliding down his own face.

Blinking awake, Blaise knows something is missing. Realizing that it is a small form wrapped around his own, his gaze immediately darts to the spot where Harry had occupied last night only to find a letter in his place.

Blaise and Draco,

I have gone to think, I am sure you two know where. I will be back no later than noon, however if I am a few minutes late, do not send a search party for me.

I know once Blaise tells you what happened last night, Draco, each of you will want to follow your first inclinations and proceed with all your promises of pain. However, I must ask that you do not.

As unfair as it is, I understand where they are coming from. A relationship between two males currently, is hardly widely accepted and now imagine one between three. That will be frowned upon so much more. And while I understand that is likely not their reasoning, please allow me to be foolish, just this once, in my beliefs; it makes everything far easier to accept.

I will be back later and I certainly hope to find both the younger Winchester's in full health.

Love you both,

Harry

He waits for Draco to awaken before he hands him the letter and tells him, word for word, what Harry had told him last night. When he's done with his tale, Draco is shaking with rage.

He turns on his heel to stalk out but Blaise stops him. "Harry fervently asked us not to hurt them and I can tell this is one request he really wants followed."

"I wasn't going to kill or torture them, but can you honestly tell me you are okay with allowing them to go unpunished for this slight?"

"I never said unpunished," Blaise qualifies, a strange, slightly psychotic gleam prominent in his eyes.

Approaching the two younger Winchesters waiting in the hall for the rest of their company, Draco and Blaise stop directly in front of the two boys. Draco being a righty and Blaise, a lefty, they had much practice in this move they were about to pull. Subtly, and without a single word, each pull back for a punch, knock thing boys on each of their outer jaws, causing their heads to fly violently inwards and slam together. Shocked, the Winchesters crumble to the ground, clutching their heads.

"The only reason you two are not writhing on the ground in pain, right now," Draco starts, voice shaking with rage. "Is because of that boy." He pauses for emphasis to through Harrys letter at the two grouped quite pitifully on the ground. "You are both mean, spiteful, arrogant vindictive – and don't get me wrong, I could go on – bastards who don't give a flying fuck that they are killing the only thing that is truly right in this pathetically cruel world." Annoyed with the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, Draco spins around and walks back into the room, Blaise hot on his tail. Once the door closes behind them, Draco turns towards Blaise, burrows his head into Blaise's chest and allows his tears to fall.

"They're killing him, Blaise. They know that they are killing him and they don't even care!"

"I know, Draco, but I do not know how to stop it. I don't know what to do." The boys are silent for a few moments, unsure of where to go from there until a clear, feminine voice rings throughout both of their heads.

I am sorry to have to put you both through such worry, however, I have found a loophole, of sorts, a way in which to keep my young Neko alive without him having to make contact with his mates. As disappointed as I am with the younger Winchesters, and as much as I do not feel they deserve such a reward, I believe Harry does and, as such, he shall remain safely alive without the Winchesters.

Thousands of miles away from there, on an unnamed cliff top not far from Edinburgh, a young man slowly rubs his belly as his vision ends.

He smiles down at his stomach, a faint tear in his eye. "It's all okay, you two. I promise that I will take care of you. I will not let you down."

And as the whistle of the wind surrounds him he can finally picture the rest of his life and he is far more than content with what he sees.

**Author's Note:**

> I understand a lot of you probably won't like the ending , however, that is just where I felt it needed to go. I would not be opposed to writing a sequel but currently I am undecided. Please tell me if you would like a sequel and I will consider it , as I do have a few ideas in mind of where the sequel could go.
> 
> I also actually researched the three types of Judaism demons, so the information should, for the most part, be accurate, however, if there is anything I got wrong I am terribly sorry!


End file.
